The Piano
by moviemaniac12
Summary: Cobb buys a piano. The team have fun with it. The piano will have a hard time...A series of one-shots based around the team and a piano. Hopefully funny! A/A paring later!
1. Someone buys the piano

**Hi Everyone! **

**This was just an idea I had on a spur of the moment. This should be a series of one-shots based around a piano. Rated T because themes may vary. I hope you enjoy, and let me know if you want this to continue.**

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception...I just own the piano.**

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Eames cried, pointing at the large, wooden object that was now in the middle of the workhouse. Cobb rolled his eyes and motioned towards the object.

"Eames, it's a piano, not a rat," he said, his mouth wearing a smile. He was proud of his purchase.

Arthur looked up from his desk, placing down his pen.

"Why do we need a piano?" he asked, stretching his arms behind him. Cobb shrugged.

"We don't _need _one. I just thought it would be nice. Add a little culture to the place."

"How much was this wonderful purchase?" Eames asked, raising his eyebrow. Cobb mumbled something under his breath, and Eames held his hand up to his ear.

"What's that? Couldn't hear you, love."

Cobb sighed. "£350."

Arthur jumped up from his seat. "£350? Cobb, we could have bought some new equipment with that! Or at least some new lawn chairs or something of use!" he exclaimed angrily.

"The sales guy was convincing!" he cried in defence.

"Morning!" They all turned to the source of the chipper voice. Ariadne walked in, and slowed down when she saw the piano. She looked at it for a moment. "Why is there a piano in here?"

Eames smiled. "Because Cobb thought he would be spontaneous. Dare I say, it worked!" Cobb sighed and left the room quickly, pissed that no-one appreciated his piano. Arthur watched Ariadne as she walked around the piano, smiling at it and trailing her hand across the wood.

He smiled. "You like it?"

She chuckled to herself and turned to face him and Eames. "I guess I just like old things. You know, you're never sure if they'll work or not, and they're not exactly the most beautiful or practical things in the world, but they can be useful."

Eames smirked. "You'll like Arthur then."

Arthur shoved Eames in the arm, hard. Eames held his hands up. "What? I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about your peni-"

"EAMES!" Arthur cried. He stuttered awkwardly for a moment, before giving up and wondering back to his desk.

Eames smiled to himself. Point Men can be so easy.


	2. Someone plays the piano

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception...I own the piano.**

**

* * *

**

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Yusuf asked as he touched the smooth wooden surface lightly, as if he was touching a baby for the first time. Ariadne nodded, and smiled at him for his passionate description of the piano.

"It is. Do you play?" she asked, turning her head. He laughed and shook his head.

"Only a little. I was taught by my father. But it's been so long…" he drifted off into his daydreams. Ariadne smiled and grabbed his shoulders, pushing him onto the matching piano stool.

"Ariadne, I really can't-"

"Please Yusuf. Someone needs to put this thing to use." He looked her pleadingly, and she widened her eyes and tilted her head to the side, placing the most ridiculous look of innocence on her face. Yusuf shut his eyes tightly and shook his head.

"No. Ariadne, it's not going to work…" he opened his eyes. She placed her hands together in a begging motion.

"PLEASE! Play for me?" she asked like a 5 year-old.

"Is Yusuf going to play?" Eames asked, entering the room. Yusuf shook his head furiously.

"No, Yusuf isn't," he said, standing up. Ariadne pushed him back down onto the seat, with a little more force.

"I'm not being nice anymore. Just play the freakin' piano!" she cried. Yusuf sighed and touched the ivory keys.

"Fine. But it won't be very good. I don't even know what to play."

Eames smirked. "Don't worry, we're not expecting it to be good."

Yusuf cleared his throat and positioned himself properly on the stool. He hovered his hands over the keys.

Chopin Prelude, 28 no.4 in E minor. That will really get them going. He smiled at his choice and began to play.

His finger glided and pressed down on the keys smoothly, creating the most wonderful sound Ariadne had ever heard. The warehouse created an echo so beautiful that Arthur and Cobb over heard from the other room, and were almost hypnotised to come in and listen. Yusuf didn't make one mistake as he was playing, and it was as if Chopin himself was in the warehouse. Eames stood there motionless, feeling a little stupid for undermining him. Who knew that the simple Chemist could create such beautiful music. Ariadne was almost in tears from all the emotion he was playing into the song. The music was stunning, and when Yusuf ended it, he simply pulled the top down over the keys and looked up.

"Like I said, I'm a little rusty."

"Oh my God."

"I think I just died."

"That was amazing!"

"Play it again!"

Yusuf shook his head. "No, I've got to get back to work. Maybe some other time." He stood up and walked quickly out of the room, leaving the others speechless. They would make him play again. And again. And again.


	3. Someone breaks the piano

**Please review- I love to hear from you!**

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception...I just own the piano.**

* * *

Eames walked over to the piano and leaned against the surface. He yawned. The team had been there since 7.00 in the morning. Having the day with the annoying Point Man and stressed out Extractor was far too much for him. He streched his arms over his head. He leaned his back against the wooden piano and felt his body lose it's stability.

_What the hell, I'll have a rest._ He thought. He bend his arms behind him and placed his hands on the top. He pushed the arms and lifted his body on to the piano's side. As he sat there comfortably, he heard a small creak. He shifted his body but the creak returned. The creak became louder and he realised what was going to happen next.

"Holy fu-"

The piano leg collapsed, sending half of it down onto the ground, taking Eames with it. The sound of the piano hitting the floor was a crash bigger than an explosion. He got up quickly and started down at the broken instrument. He heard running from the other room and panicked.

"Shit," he muttered. The turned around just as Cobb, Arthur and Ariadne ran in to see what caused the noise. Arthur took one look at the piano and smirked.

"Bit on the heavy side Mr Eames?" he joked. Cobb stared at the piano, jaw open.

"Jesus Christ Eames, look what you did!" he cried, pointing at the mess. Eames threw his hands up in defence.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that was going to happen!"

Cobb sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Great, now we're going to have to spend a couple of hundred getting this fixed." He turned to Arthur and Ariadne. "We're all going to have to chip in some cash."

Ariadne let her mouth fall open. Arthur looked at Eames like death itself.

"That's completly unfair!" she cried. Arthur nodded furiously.

"She's right! We didn't break the God damn thing!"

Cobb threw his hands up in defence. "Not my problem. Take it out on Eames."

He walked out of the room. Eames swallowed and looked at the other two.

"Look, this was an accident, I didn't mean-"

"Arthur, get your gun."


	4. Someone gets kissed by the piano

**Here's a little AA for you. We all love it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception, I just own the piano.**

**

* * *

**

**NOTE- I am now taking ideas for the story. If you have an idea or theme for a one-shot with our beloved piano, then let me know and I will write a chapter with your idea! **

**

* * *

**

Arthur stood against the piano and stared at Ariadne as she sketched from her desk. She was so passionate about her work, and even after Cobb said she could go, she insisted on staying to finish the dreamscape.

"You don't have to watch me Arthur. You can go home if you want," she said, looking up at him. He shook his head.

"I don't mind. I've got nothing else to do," he insisted. She smiled at him and continued her work. For the next half hour, he did nothing but watch her work, smiling when she had a stroke of inspiration and frowning when she had trouble.

He noticed that while she thought, she would chew the top of her pencil. A habit he had always hated in an Architect, but on her, it looked good.

Eventually, she finished. She placed her pencil on the desk and stretched out her legs and arms, taking in the peace.

Arthur smiled, a small one. Ariadne always noted about how she never saw him smile fully. It was her mission to make him smile.

"What are you going to do when the job is over?" she asked, sorting her papers. He shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. Head over to the states, see my family."

Ariadne grabbed her bag and walked over to the piano. She pulled out the stool and sat on it, fingering the black and white keys.

"Mr Point Man isn't sure of something?" she teased, raising her eyebrow.

"I know, call the media," he chuckled. Somehow, being with Ariadne always made him feel more relaxed. With Eames and Cobb, he mostly felt on edge, and on the job, but Ariadne calmed him.

"What about you? Aren't you finishing college soon?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but I have no idea what I'm going to do next. I'll have a degree in architecture, but I can't imagine what I'd use it for." She looked up at him. "Maybe I could do this."

He frowned. "Ariadne…maybe that's not the best thing."

"Why? Don't you think I can do it?"

He shook his head. "You can do it. You're the best Architect around. I'm just saying, this is a hard business, once you start, it's difficult to stop. You get yourself in all kinds of trouble…"

She smirked at him. "I can handle myself."

"I'm sure you can," he smiled. "Just think about it, alright?"

She nodded and stood up. "Well, I have to go. Thanks for keeping me company, Arthur."

She leaned over to him and planted a light kiss on his cheek. She smiled and walked out, leaving Arthur stiff and with a slight smile on his face.

"Anytime," he whispered, happily.


	5. Someone pukes on the piano

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception, I just own the piano.**

**

* * *

**

**NOTE- I am now taking ideas for the story. If you have an idea or theme for a one-shot with our beloved piano, then let me know and I will write a chapter with your idea! **

**

* * *

**

"Cobb, are you alright? You look a little pale."

Cobb shook his head. "No, I'm fine." His ghostly face and bloodshot eyes suggested differently. Arthur exchanged looks with Yusuf from across the room.

"You can go home if you want. I've got things under control," he insisted, watching Cobb as he leaned weakly against the piano.

"No, seriously, I'm-" He stopped talking. His eyes suddenly went very wide and he clutched his stomach. Arthur knew what was going to happen. Cobb quickly lifted the top of the piano and threw his head over. The sound of him emptying his stomach made Yusuf gag. The warehouse was quickly filled with the most horrendious stench.

"Jesus, Cobb!" Arthur cried. He jumped up from his seat and ran over to the Extractor, who was now bend over the piano, staring at his mess. Arthur took his shoulders and sat him down on the nearest chair.

"Maybe I'm not so fine," Cobb mumbled, gagging on his own stench. "James hasn't been very well recently. I must have caught it."

Arthur frowned. "You're going home."

Cobb shook his head furiously. "No. I need to continue working here."

"Look Cobb, either you go home and rest, or you stay here and feel terrible. You'll probably put the rest of the team at risk of getting sick as well."

Cobb hesitated. He nodded quickly. "Fine. I'll go home."

Arthur raised his eyebrow. "You really think I'm letting you drive? Ariadne can take you home. Ariadne?" he yelled. Soon she emerged from her area and looked at Cobb.

"Jeez, what's wrong with him?" she asked, pointing at the pale Extractor.

"He's sick. Can you take him home?"

She smiled. "Only if I can take your convertible."

Arthur made his one sided smile. "Deal."

Ariadne escorted a very sick Cobb out of the warehouse. Arthur took one look at the piano and had an idea.

"Eames?" he called. Eames poked his head through the door.

"What?"

"Come here, I have a job for you."

Eames smiled and walked towards Arthur. "What's it this time? Forge someone? Plant an explosion?"

Arthur smiled at him and pointed to the piano. "No. Clean up Cobb's vomit."

Eames stopped smiling quicker than you can say Inception.

"What? Don't be stupid. You do it."

Arthur shook his head. "Sorry. I'm busy."

"Then get Beethoven to clean it up," he said, pointing at Yusuf.

"He's got stuff to do. Clean it up...darling," Arthur smirked.


	6. Someone sleeps on the piano

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception, I just own the piano.**

**

* * *

**

**NOTE- I am now taking ideas for the story. If you have an idea or theme for a one-shot with our beloved piano, then let me know and I will write a chapter with your idea! **

**

* * *

**

Lord knows how this happened. Eames had recommened that they go out for a drink, but no-one wanted to go out in the bad weather. Luckily Eames said that he had a stash of drinks for this exact situation.

"I told you I can hold my liqour well!" Arthur yelled, pointing at Eames. Eames just smirked at him. Arthur stumbled against the desk, taking another swig of booze.

Yusuf collapsed in the corner in fits of giggles. "Why aren't you drinking, Eames?"

Eames smiled. "Because it would be funnier to watch all of you get drunk."

Cobb slammed his fist down on the table. "I am most certainly drunk not...I mean..not drunk...I think."

"Hey Eames!" Eames looked at Ariadne who was leaning against the piano. She licked her lips seductively. "Wanna have some fun?"

Eames chuckled to himself. "Maybe some other night, love."

Arthur walked over to Ariadne, rather clumsily. He moved his head closer to hers.

"Maybe you and I could have some fun."

Eames snorted at the Point Man's pitiful excuse for flirting. Cobb burst out into laughter so loud, that Eames jumped.

"Say something Eames, your accent is so funny!" he cried, pointing at Eames.

"Cobb, ok, that's enough drink for you." Eames reached over and tried to pry the bottle out of Cobb's hand. Cobb giggled again.

"Oh my God! You sound SO funny!"

Eames rolled his eyes and snatched the bottle away. "How are you planning to get home?" he smirked at Arthur. Arthur shrugged.

"I don't know...OH. I know!"

Arthur grasped the side of the piano and lifted himself up. "I'LL SLEEP HERE!"

"On the piano? Are you bloody mad?" Yusuf cried, as if it was the most horrific thing he had ever seen. Arthur nodded, and ungracefully lay on the piano.

"I am mad Yusuf, bloody mad indeed," he mumbled, before closing his eyes. Soon, he was snoring slowly, and Cobb laughed at him.

"Let's do something to him!"

Ariadne jumped up and down, hand raised. "I know! I know! Let's take off all his clothes and throw them outside!" Yusuf burst out laughing again, clapping his hands together.

Eames smiled. "Tempting, but no. Let's do something a little better..."


	7. Someone wakes up on the wrong piano

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception, I just own the piano. Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**NOTE- PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY!****

* * *

**

"Jesus Christ..." Arthur moaned as he rolled over.

Last night was rough. Arthur never knew that he could drink that little and get drunk so quickly. He was gonna kill Eames.

He stretched his arms above his head but quickly pulled them back. His head was killing and his back was sore from sleeping on the piano all night.

Everything hurt to look at. The ceiling...the floor...the guitar in the corner...

...wait.

Arthur sat up quickly, wincing at the pain in his head. His vision was fuzzy, but he could clearly tell that he was somewhere new.

_What the hell happened last night? _he thought. He looked around and froze.

He was in a music store. A rather busy music store. In the middle of Paris. The piano he was lying on was not the piano in the warehouse.

"Shit..." he muttered. His face quickly turned red, and he tried to ignore the entertained stares. As he climbed off the piano, he found himself face to face with the manager.

"Excuse me sir, but you cannot sleep on our merchaindise. I'm going to have to ask you to leave," she said, in a think french accent. Arthur struggled to adjust his clothing as she muttered french words at him. Probably quite nasty words.

"Sorry!" he cried, half sprinting out of the shop. Talk about humiliation.

* * *

"Ow, my fucking head..." Cobb moaned. Ariadne had her head in her hands, and Yusuf was asleep in the corner.

Eames sat down, quite amused at the scene he had created.

"Where's Arthur?" Ariadne asked, rubbing her forehead.

Eames smirked. "He should be waking up soon. I wish I could see his face..."

"Why?" Cobb said, letting his heavy eyes shut.

"Well...don't you remember what we did to him last night?" Eames asked, placing his hands behind his head.

Cobb looked at Ariadne, but she shook her head.

"Eames...what did you do to Arthur?"

"I didn't do anything to the poor boy. YOU did all the work."

Cobb opened his mouth to speak, but the doors to the warehouse slammed open.

"EAMES! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Arthur yelled. He practically ran over to Eames, who was struggling to get out of his seat. He grabbed him buy the coller and lifted him into the air.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? DID YOU THINK THAT WOULD BE FUNNY? OH, LET'S PLACE ARTHUR IN A MUSIC STORE, HAHAHA!" he screamed in his face. Eames burst out laughing at the state of the Point Man.

"Hate you burst your bubble, love. It wasn't me that did that to you."

Arthur pushed Eames away slightly. "Then..who did?"

Eames pointed to the others. Arthur dropped him and made his way over to Cobb.

"Run!" Cobb cried.


	8. Someone is comforted by the piano

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception, I just own the piano. Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**NOTE- PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY!****

* * *

**

"Are you hurt?"

"Of course I'm fucking hurt! Look at me!"

"Well her temper certainly hasn't changed."

"Eames, shut up! This is your fault anyway!"

Eames stood behind the others, who were crowded round Ariadne, like children at a zoo. Eames did feel slightly guilty when he saw her blood-covered shoulder. Arthur turned around angrily.

"What did you do?" he hissed. Eames held his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"Ok, I'm sorry! I thought it would be funny to scare her!"

"Scare me? You did more than that you asshole!" she cried, pointing to her left side of her body.

Eames didn't mean to scare her that badly. In all honesty, it probably wasn't best to jump up on her in Yusuf's room. The piles of glass on the floor were now probably stained in her blood. She had tripped and knocked down a self of glass containers, falling down with it, landing shoulder first.

"Ok, don't panic," Cobb said, inspecting her wound. His eyes widened a little when he saw the amount of glass still lodged in her shoulder.

"Ow," she moaned, reaching for it. Arthur held her hand away.

"Don't touch it. We'll take her to the hospital," he said, looking at Cobb, who shook his head.

"No, how are we going to make an excuse for this? Also, by the time we get there, the glass will have probably infected-"

Ariadne winced and let out a small cry of pain. Yusuf held up his hand. "I can get it out. I'm medically trained," he stated proudly, running into the next room.

Eames shuffled his feet awkwardly. "I am really sorry, love. Can I do anything?"

Arthur smirked. "Yeah, go and clean up the mess you made."

Eames and Cobb (as supervisor) scurried off back to the scene of the crime, just as Yusuf returned with the first aid kit.

"Here," Arthur mumbled. He took Ariadne's waist and lifted her gently, so she was sitting on the edge of the piano.

"This will sting a little," Yusuf said, reaching for the tweezers. He held a small metal plate to Arthur. "Hold this."

"How long will it take to do?" Ariadne asked nervously. Yusuf smiled.

"I'll try and make it as quick as possible, now hold still."

Arthur watched as Yusuf carefully picked tiny pieces of glass from her shoulder, dropping them onto the small metal plate. He lost count at around piece 147. Yusuf squinted at her shoulder, and let his eyes widen slightly.

"Ariadne, there's a piece here that's going to be a little harder to extract."

"Why, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice sounding a little frantic.

"It's a rather large piece of glass. I'll try to be as gentle as possible."

Arthur looked at her shoulder. _Shit, _he thought. _I am going to kill Eames._ He looked at Ariadne, and offered his hand.

"It'll be over in 5 seconds," he reassured. "I promise." She nodded and sqeezed his hand, shutting her eyes. He would be lying if he didn't admit that he like the whole holding hands thing, no matter how overrated. He watched Yusuf pull out the piece from her shoulder. She cried out slightly, but he held her hand tightly. As promised, Yusuf had it out within 5 seconds.

"Nearly done, just a few more minutes and they should be all gone," he said, smiling at his handy work.

As he continued pulling out the pieces of shattered glass, Arthur stayed with Ariadne, talking of mindless things to take her attention away. He stayed with her while Yusuf had pulled out the last piece and started cleaning the blood, all the time, holding her hand.


	9. Cobb's piano Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception, I just own the piano. Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**NOTE- PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY!****

* * *

**

_"I am not having piano lessons.__"_

_"Yes you are young man, you spend your life in your room. You need some culture in your life."_

_A young Cobb groaned and adjusted his seat belt. If only the doors could magically unlock themselves. His mom smiled and pulled into the driveway of the local music acadamy. Cobb stared up at the building and rolled his eyes._

_"Please Dominic, just give it a try. I learnt to play piano when I was 18 and I really enjoyed it," his mom smiled, unlocking the doors. _

_"Fine, but I won't enjoy it. I know I won't."_

_"Sure, sure. I'll pick you up later."_

_Cobb sometimes really wished he could afford his own car. He would drive his ass out of there._

_The acadamy was full of all the pompus music students that he hated. Rich kids who's mommy and daddy payed to have dance, music, art and acting lessons. He felt so out of place._

_When he reached his music room, he knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a woman. Presumably, his piano teacher. Grey hair, but a kind face._

_"Bonjour Dominic!" she smiled. "I'm Mademoiselle Fretan."_

_Cobb smiled polietly and walked into the room. _

_"I was just finishing up. Mallorie, you can go now."_

_Behind the piano, a girl stood up and smiled at Cobb. His heart increased. She walked toward him and grinned. He cleared his throat and offered his hand._

_"Hello, I'm Dom."_

_She shook his hand, sending little electric shots up his spine. "I'm Mallorie. Call me Mal." _

_

* * *

_

Cobb sat in the warehouse, staring at the piano. Glaring at it as if it was a wild animal.

The truth is, he had bought the piano for other reasons than a convincing salesman.

When he walked past the music shop that day, he saw the piano and felt all these feelings rush back. He felt as if he needed to buy it.

He was mad when Eames had broke it, jealous when Yusuf had played it and upset when he threw up on it, but he couldn't get rid of it.

It was a part of him, and a part of his past.


	10. Cobb's piano Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception, I just own the piano. Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**NOTE- PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY!****

* * *

**

_It wasn't that Cobb enjoyed having piano lessons. He didn't. He just liked seeing Mal every week. She made him laugh, helped him when he was stuck and stayed until the end of his lesson when they would go and walk around for a while. There was no point in ignoring it, he was in love._

_It wasn't until Cobb's mother got cancer, that he started missing out on the lessons. He would stay at home, looking after her. It went on for months, and eventually, he stopped going all together._

_"Dominic, I wish you would play for me sometime," she would ask. He always just smiled._

_"Sure, of course I will, mom."_

_After his mother died, he was broken. He didn't have a father as far as he was concerned, and he was all alone. The night she died, he ran from the hospital to the music acadamy. It was the only place he knew he would feel at home. It was late, and there were barely any people there. It was perfect. He needed to be comforted, not crowded._

_He ran into the music room where he had his lessons and froze. Mal was there, standing by the piano, packing up her things. She looked up at him._

_"Mal," he said, walking to her. He dropped his head on her shoulder and cried._

_She didn't ask him what was wrong, in fact, she didn't say anything. She just held him and let him cry, and when he had finished, she lifted his face in her hands and kissed him._

_Cobb didn't want to go home that night, so he stayed at the acadamy, sleeping by the piano. Mal stayed with him._

_

* * *

_

"Cobb?"

Cobb snapped his head away from the piano to look at Arthur.

"You alright?" he asked, wearing a concerned look. Cobb nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he smiled.


	11. French is spoken by the piano

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception, I just own the piano. Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**NOTE- PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY!****

* * *

**

**WARNING- FLUFF. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**

* * *

**

"It still needs a lot of work."

"Are you serious? I've spent weeks on this."

"I know, but I'm just saying, it's nowhere near ready."

Ariadne curled her lip at Cobb. Weeks have been spend on this dream-scape, and he was ignoring the detail completely. He turned his back on her and started talking to Eames.

"Son of a bitch," she muttered to herself. Cobb turned to her and Arthur.

"Ok, time's up. Who's got the gun?"

Ariadne smiled. She had the gun. She held it up and Cobb backed away slightly from her aim. Maybe being so dismissive was not the best idea.

"Allow me," she smiled. She pulled the trigger and sent a perfect aim into his head. He fell to the floor. She threw the gun to Eames who quickly shot himself, in fear of facing her wrath. Arthur pulled out his own gun and offered it to her.

"Ladies first," he said, giving her a half-smile.

* * *

When Ariadne opened her eyes again, Cobb was storming out of the room, Eames in tow. He was muttering something about PMS. She felt a little guilty, and she stood by the piano, leaning against the wooden surface.

"I know you worked hard on that," Arthur said as he started packing away the device. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Comes with the job I suppose."

He smiled at her from across the room. Once he had finished packing the PASIV away, he walked over to her and copied her movement, leaning on the piano.

"C'est la vie," she mumbled to herself. Hearing her french accent sent a small shiver up his spine.

"Je suis d'accord."

She looked at him and smiled. "Tres bien, Arthur."

He shrugged. "That's my limit. I tried learning a little before we came."

"Always prepared," she said. He nodded.

They were silent for a few minutes.

"Arthur."

"Yes?"

"Pensez-vous comme moi?"

Arthur was silent. That was some french he did know.

"...Oui."

He opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off. Ariadne leaned up and pressed her lips against his. He froze for a moment, but quickly relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tighter. He could not ignore the tiny sparks of electricity that flew through his body.

They stayed like this for a moment before pulling away. Arthur couldn't think of anything to say. He just stared at Ariadne, who was smiling.

"Moi aussi," she mumbled before leaning up for another kiss.


	12. Secrets by the piano

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception, I just own the piano. Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**NOTE- PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY!****

* * *

**

**WARNING- FLUFF. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**

* * *

**

"Right, so the mark will be unaware of-"

Ariadne let her mind wonder from Cobb's lecture, and let her eyes wonder to Arthur. He was half-heartedly taking notes on what he was saying. He lifted his head up slightly and snuck her a wink. The two continued their private moments of affection, unaware that Eames was watching.

He had noticed their little moments for the past week now, and he knew something was up. He decided to find out what.

"Ok. So that's the basic plan. Keeping working hard, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Cobb left the warehouse, leaving Eames to watch Arthur and Ariadne, as they flirted endlessly.

"Well, I'd best be off," he said, stretching his arms above his head. "See you kids tomorrow."

"Bye, Eames," Ariadne replied cheerfully, while all he got from Arthur was a small nod. He walked outside the warehouse, where it was abormally rainy. He shuffled his body to keep warm, and waited 5 minutes, long enough for them to think he had gone.

Satisifed with his waiting, he stepped quietly back inside. He looked around the corner and smirked.

Arthur had Ariadne pinned to the piano, and was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Eames noticed that Ariadne was also engaged in the kiss, with her arms wrapped around his neck. He stepped forward.

"Well, had I known this was on today's agenda, I would have been a lot more exited about coming to work."

Arthur looked at him, and jumped away from Ariadne. Ariadne looked at him and let her mouth fall open."Eames...um..we were just-"

"Save it. Oh this is priceless. Wait till Cobb finds out about this-"

In more or less a few seconds, Arthur had Eames against the wall, holding his collar tightly. "Look, Eames. You tell Cobb about this, and I'll rip your throat out. Got it?" he growled.

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?"

Arthur raised his arm, in the motion to punch Eames, but Ariadne grabbed his hand swiftly. "Arthur, don't hurt him. We just need to reason with him." She looked at Eames, with an angry look in her eyes. "What will it take for you not to tell Cobb?"

Eames shoved Arthur's arms off of him. "Nothing. I don't want anything. Just...be careful alright? Cobb won't be happy when he finds out."

Arthur looked at him, suspitiously. "Do you think he knows?"

"No clue. I don't think so. Anyway, I'll leave you two back to your...buisness."

He winked at Ariadne and walked out of the warehouse. He turned one more time and raised his eyebrow. "You're not...doing it on the piano are you?"

Arthur shot him a look. "Goodbye Eames."


	13. Tension and Kids by the piano

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception, I just own the piano. Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**NOTE- PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY!****

* * *

**

It's not that Eames hated children...he just didn't like them that much.

Cobb had insisted that he bring James and Phillipa to the warehouse that day, and Eames couldn't just say no.

"Hi Uncle Eames!"

He sighed at Phillipa's unnessesary affection. "You know I'm not really your Uncle, right?"

She nodded. "I know. But I see you all the time, you might as well be."

She smiled inoccently and skipped off to James, who was sitting under the piano, playing hide and seek with...Yusuf.

Eames sulked by his desk, playing with a pen, while the others played happily with the children. Arthur lifted Phillipa onto the piano, where she shifted and frowned.

"This is very uncomfortable."

"That doesn't stop Arthur and Ariadne," he mumbled. Arthur froze and Ariadne looked at Cobb, fear in her eyes. Cobb barely registered, and simply looked at Eames, blankly.

"What?" he asked. Arthur glared at Eames.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself."

Cobb shrugged and continued looking over some last minute plans. Arthur stared at Eames, angry. Eames just ignored it and continued playing with things on his desk. Before he knew it, a figure was standing over him.

"What?" Eames looked up and saw Arthur's angry face.

"You better not mess this up for me, Eames. I'm happy, and I'll be damned if you'll ruin that for me."

"Don't worry, I won't mess up your perfect relationship."

Arthur tensed. "See that you don't."

A shrill, quick, out-of tune melody came out of the piano. Eames and Arthur turned to see James slamming his fists on the keys, laughing at the noise it was making. Cobb quickly grabbed his hands.

"James, no. You'll break it."

"But I want to play!"

Cobb paused. "Well...slowly. Gently, too." He realised his little hands and James continued to play. This time it was very quietly out of tune.

Eames rolled his eyes and looked at the clock. Just 4 hours to go.


	14. Blood is spilled by the piano

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception, I just own the piano. Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**NOTE- PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY!****

* * *

**

"Cobb, stop it."

"No, Arthur screwed it up!"

"Cobb, I'm sorry! I didn't know about the security-"

"Of course you didn't, because you don't know anything! Your work has been slipping, and I thought it was just a phase. Maybe you're not the best point man around!"

Arthur flinched in response to the harsh comment. "How can-"

Cobb held his hand up. His breathing was increasing rapidly due to the anger, and he looked at the floor. "Don't talk to me."

Eames looked up from his spot, rubbing his wrist from the needle mark. "Well, not the teacher's pet anymore, huh Artie?"

Arthur looked at Eames. "Eames...just...shut up!"

Eames held his hands up in defence. "I'm just saying, maybe you should work on your research more than spending time with Ariadne. They have been spending a lot more time together-"

Within seconds, Arthur was holding Eames to the floor by the collar, choking him severly. The chair hit the floor with a crash, bringing Cobb's attention. Eames glared up at him. "Try it, little boy."

"You're such an asshole," Arthur hissed. Eames just smirked.

"Maybe, but at least I'm not a stick in the-"

Arthur sent his fist slamming down onto Eames's face. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" he yelled. Eames clasped his hand over his lip, which was now bleeding. Cobb ran over and pulled Arthur up by his shirt, and became face to face with him.

"You want to fight? Fine, go ahead. Hit me," he muttered. Arthur stared at him for a moment.

"Don't tempt me, Cobb."

Eames got up off the floor and walked past Arthur. "Sounds like a girl, looks like a girl and now we've confirmed he hits like a girl."

Arthur growled and lunged for Eames's throat. He threw his head down on the piano, keeping his hand tightly on his throat the whole time. Eames tried to pry his hand away, but Arthur remained still.

"Say something about me again."

Eames froze. "Are you sure? You don't seem to like that too much."

"SAY SOMETHING ABOUT ME AGAIN!" Arthur yelled, sending echoes around the warehouse. His grip tightened on Eames's throat. He was glad Ariadne wasn't there. He would hate for her to witness him so out of control. Eames smirked.

"Fine," he turned his head to Cobb. "Cobb, Arthur's banging Ariadne."

Eames yelped when Arthur clutched his throat tighter. The warehouse was suddenly filled with grunts and growls. He lifted his head and slammed it back down on the piano. A small amount of dampness formed at the back of his head. Blood. Arthur lifted Eames up so his feet were dangling a few feet off the air, and threw him on the ground. Arthur reached behind him where his gun was settled in the back of his waistband. Cobb saw this and ran forward, twisting Arthur's arm behind him. Arthur winced at the motion.

"No-one is getting shot today. We're done." Arthur moved under him. Cobb tightened his grasp on his arm. "Arthur. We're done."

Arthur nodded weakly and Cobb released his arm. Arthur looked at him. "Cobb, I-"

"Are you really..you know...with Ariadne?"

Arthur shook his head. "God no. I've never done anything like that to her. It's just...we're just...I really like her Cobb. She does something strange to me. She changes me."

"Yeah, we can fucking tell." Eames climbed up from the ground, clutching the back of his head.


	15. Betrayal by the piano

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception, I just own the piano. Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**NOTE- PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY!****

* * *

**

Ariadne folded her arms and looked down at the floor. After Arthur confronted her, covered in Eames's blood, her mood had been less than cheerful.

"...Then...he told Cobb."

"And that gave you the excuse to beat the shit out of him?" she asked, sounding bitter. Arthur shrugged.

"Well...yeah," he mumbled. She groaned and turned her back to him. "Look, Ariadne, I was only trying to-"

She swung around, looking angrily at him. "Save it. What do you want from me? Forgiveness? Sympathy?"

"I just want you to explain what this is between us!" He slammed his hand down on the piano, causing a small ripple of noise throughout the warehouse. "What's going on with you and me? It's been killing me lately, not knowing how to describe us," he cried, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

Ariadne sighed. "Arthur. I like you very much. I like how you wait behind until everyone is gone, just to talk to me. I like how you're yourself when we talk. I like how everynight, before I go home, you kiss me and tell me you'll see me tomorrow." She paused. "I don't know what we are, and I don't care."

Arthur stared at her. "That's not fair."

"Excuse me?" she snapped. He furrowed his brow.

"Well...I care. I want to be able to say "that's Ariadne, she's my girlfriend" or "She and I are together". You have no idea what you do to me. I've never been this out of control in my life. You bring out the best and worst in me, and if you don't feel that way then...I guess I'll just have to deal with it."

He turned his back and walked out of the warehouse, leaving Ariadne in a frustrated silence.

"Idiot," she muttered.

A few minutes went past, as she stood there, listening to the silence.

"Trouble in paradise?"

She turned around and saw Eames standing in the doorway, looking somewhat...satisfied.

"Just...never mind," she said turning her back to him. Soon, she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"He doesn't treat you very well, does he?"

"Eames," she snapped, turning to him. "He treats me very well. He's just being a little difficult."

Eames nodded. "Fair enough." He placed his fingers under her chin, tilting her head up. "He doesn't deserve you though."

Ariadne suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in closer to her, sending shivers up her spine. "You deserve someone who treats you like the goddess you are."

"Eames..." she pushed his hand away, but he just placed it on the back of her head.

"I've always admired you, Ariadne."

Before she knew it, Eames had pressed her lips up to his, kissing down on them softly. She froze, and tired to pull away from the kiss, only to have Eames force himself back upon her.

This didn't feel right. Ariadne hated this. She wanted Arthur, not Eames. She wished Arthur hadn't left her there. It was only until Eames snaked his hand down her waist, that she forced her body away from him. He looked at her, and reached for her again, but her fist collided with his jaw. Not hard, but forceful enough for him to back away. She took that moment to run out of the warehouse, away from Eames, and away from that fucking piano.


	16. The piano and Yusuf

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception, I just own the piano. Review please!**

**Readers, please avert your attention to the following notice...**

**First, I am very grateful for all the reviews and ideas so far, it really helps the story along.**

**Second, yes this is still an Arthur/ Ariadne. Eames just decided to get a little naughty...**

**Third, This chapter is going to be more lighthearted, because I still want this to be happy and fun, not just centred around drama, I do that a lot in my other storys. Just remember, not all of this is in chronoglogical order (in order of how it happens), so don't get confused if something switches from really dramatic and angsty, to happy and cheery. That's just how I roll.**

**

* * *

**

**NOTE- PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

Yusuf found himself humming Chopin as he carried his cases of compounds over the warehouse.

Yusuf prided himself on being early. It was one of his best qualities. The others always arrive at 7:45, (or in Eames's case 8:00), while he was there, one the dot at 7:30. Always.

He loved his job as a chemist. He was paid lots, and he rarely had to do the dirty work. He basically just spend all day doing what he loved. He had planned to stick to this career for the rest of his life-

SMASH.

Yusuf stared at the broken glass. All the chemicals in jars were spilling their way across the piano. He looked down and saw a spare wire, which had caused him to trip.

...Well...at least he PLANNED to do this for the rest of his life...unless Cobb killed him first.

"Oh...BUGGER!" he cried, picking up the large bits of broken glass. The amber liquids were quickly making their way onto the piano, dripping onto the keys.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!"

He heard a car door slam from outside. WHY did someone have to be early, today of ALL days?

He scrambled along the piano, picking any of the peices of glass he could find. He ended up stubbing his toe on the piano stool, causing him to drop all the glass he was carrying into even smaller peices.

"Yusuf?"

He spun around and froze. It was Arthur, Cobb's loyal Point Man. If anyone was going to run to Cobb about this, it was him. Arthur started at him.

"Arthur. Can you help me? PLEASE!"

Arthur smirked at the mess on the piano, and threw his jacket on the chair. "Sure, where's the cloth?"

Yusuf pointed to the table, and Arthur grabbed a dirty piece of cloth and started mopping up the liquid.

The next few minutes were spend cleaning up the piano. Yusuf thanked Arthur when he was done, and soon, Cobb arrived. Arthur quickly retired to his desk and started working. Yusuf couldn't help but find himself smiling at the young man.

Maybe Point Men weren't such stick in the muds after all?

""


	17. Amends by the piano

****

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception, I just own the piano. Review please!**

**

* * *

**

NOTE- SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS FOR THE STORY ARE WONDERFUL.

**

* * *

**

"Arthur, I need to talk to you."

Arthur felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Cobb motioning to the corner where the piano was. Arthur quickly became unnerved.

"Sure," he mumbled. He followed Cobb, who pulled over a chair and placed it opposite the piano stool. He sat down and motioned for him to do the same. Arthur quickly sat down and stared at Cobb.

Cobb paused for a moment. "Arthur...I can't contol your life. I'm not going to tell you to not see Ariadne. You're smart, and you deserve to have what you want."

Arthur looked at the floor. He hadn't spoken to her since the previous night, after he walked out on her.

Cobb continued. "I just want your promise that you'll keep control. I want to make sure that...you don't end up like..."

Arthur nodded. "Cobb, you don't have to worry about that."

"I know. I'm just saying. Anyway my point is...please don't make the same mistake I did. Don't lose her, because you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Arthur felt a tinge of regret. Walking out on Ariadne was the last thing he wanted to do. "Ok," he muttered.

"Arthur. You shouldn't keep these things from me. We're best friends. I want you to trust me."

Arthur looked up and raised his eyebrow. "Really? I thought I was just your Point Man."

Cobb smiled. "There isn't really a difference." He stood up and started walking away. He turned around and smiled again.

"By the way, you're scary ass in a fight. I thought you were going to kill Eames."

Arthur smirked. "I nearly did, until you stopped me."

Arthur smiled as Cobb walked away, leaving him sitting on the piano stool in silence. Arthur needed to make things right with Ariadne. There was no-one like her, and he needed some way to tell her that. He needed to show how he felt about her, the lengths which he was willing to go to be with her.

He looked up as Yusuf walked in. He watched him for a moment, then raised his eyebrows. He had an idea.

"Hey, Yusuf?"

Yusuf looked at him, smiling happily.

"You know I helped you out yesterday? Well...now's the time to return the favour."

Yusuf's smile dropped.


	18. Promises by the piano Part 1

****

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception, I just own the piano. Review please!**

**

* * *

**

NOTE- SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS FOR THE STORY ARE WONDERFUL.

**

* * *

**

"You won't tell will you?"

Eames looked at Ariadne pleadingly. She frowned and looked at the floor.

"Eames-"

"Please. I'm so sorry for what happened, and it will never happen again. Just...Arthur will kill me."

Ariadne had never seen Eames look so desperate. He was practically begging. She sighed.

"I won't tell Arthur, if you tell me why you kissed me in the first place," she said, crossing her arms. Eames paused.

"I see you and Arthur everyday. Seeing you two act that way towards each other just reminds me of how lonely I am."

Ariadne stared at him. That was not the answer she was expecting. He sighed.

"I don't travel the world for the fun of it, Ariadne. I do it because there is nowhere else for me to go," he mumbled.

"I won't tell," Ariadne said. "I promise."

"If anyone is going to tell him, it'll be me. I made this mess and I'll fix it for myself. Even if it costs me a broken arm." He smiled. Ariadne leaned up and hugged him. It was quick, but Eames appreciated the gesture for what it was.

Ariadne stepped back. "If it's alright, I'd like to talk to Arthur first. After the other night-"

"I understand. Knock yourself out," he said, pointing to the door. Ariadne turned around and saw Arthur walking in. He placed the PASIV onto the piano, but didn't look at either of them.

"I'll leave you to it," Eames said, winking. He left the warehouse, leaving Arthur and Ariadne in silence. She stood there, looking over him.


	19. Promises by the piano Part 2

****

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception, I just own the piano. Review please!**

**

* * *

**

NOTE- SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS FOR THE STORY ARE WONDERFUL.

**

* * *

**

**FLUFF WARNING.- Don't like it, then don't read it. I worked really hard on this chapter for all the A/A lovers out there.**

**

* * *

**

Arthur looked up at Ariadne after Eames had left.

"Come here," he said, offering his hand. She walked towards him and allowed him to take her hand in his.

"Ariadne, if you don't want anything serious, that's fine. I just think that I should let you know how I feel."

Ariadne sighed. "Fine. How do you feel?"

He gently moved her so she was sitting on the piano stool. He knelt on the floor next to her, keeping his hand over hers.

"I'm not like this. I'm not this spontanious, or relaxed. I'm not normally this happy either. After Inception, I was reluctant to work with any other architect. I wanted to see you everyday, not some stranger. I can't escape the feeling that once this job is over, we'll go our seperate ways and you'll forget all about me and this spark we have. Don't deny it Ariadne, you feel something for me. There is something down there that you can't quite understand, but you feel it anyway."

"Arthur, I-"

He held up his hand. "Please, let me finish. I feel it too. Everytime I see you, my heart speeds up and I feel the same way I do when I dream. Amazed and nervous." He paused and furrowed his brow, thinking. "Ariadne, how do you feel?"

Ariadne flushed. She had never been placed under the spotlight like that.

"Don't think about it. Just say it."

She inhaled. "You really piss me off. Sometimes you can be so oblivious to things, you might as well be blind. Sometimes you annoy me so much, I literally want to slap you. But then you completely change and you're charming and kind and fun. That pisses me off the most."

Arthur smirked. "You must really dislike me."

"But I don't. In fact, quite the opposite. The reason I hide my feelings is the same reason why I didn't want to create any labels between us."

"The reason being?"

Ariadne looked down at the floor. "You're too hidden. You hide behind this complex Point Man exterior and you rarely come out. You're in love with your job."

"That's not true," he snapped. "I _like _my job." He stood up and let go of her hand. "I'm in love with you."

He bent down and placed his hands over her face, closing the space between them. Ariadne didn't move as he crushed his lips onto hers. She didn't protest as they kissed. After a moment, he pulled away and placed his forehead gently on hers.

"Do you love me?" he asked, placing his hand on her arm.

"Yes," she breathed, with no hesitation.

"You promise?"

"Do you?" she smiled.

"I love you, I promise."


	20. Someone breaks the piano again

****

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception, I just own the piano. Review please!**

**

* * *

**

NOTE- SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS FOR THE STORY ARE WONDERFUL. I am running out of them! Don't forget, it's not all in chronological order. So the reason why Arthur is being normal with Eames is because their fight hasn't happened yet.

**

* * *

**

"Well done Eames."

"Yusuf, go away."

"In fairness Eames, it was your fault."

Arthur stared at the broken table, collapsed on the floor. He looked at Eames. "Maybe you should stop sitting on stuff."

Eames glared at him. "Maybe you should shut up."

Cobb looked down at the broken piece of furniture. He wasn't angry, just amused. "So Eames, tell us. Where are we going to eat lunch?"

Eames paused. "Oh."

"Nice job, fatty," Yusuf frowned. He was hungry.

Ariadne walked in with a handful of takeout pizzas. She stopped and groaned when she saw the decapitated desk.

"Great. What did you do now, Eames?"

Eames looked at her. "Why did you assume it was me?"

"Because normally, it's your fault," Arthur interjected. "You can find a place for us to eat."

"Hang on, hang on. I think I have an idea..."

* * *

"Nice table, Eames."

Cobb wished he had brought his camera. Everyone was crowded around the piano, all bar Ariadne and Yusuf, who were actually sitting on it. Arthur was blancing on the side, trying not to drop the pizza box he was holding. Eames grinned at his newly found genius.

"I bet this is how kings eat!" Yusuf cried exitedly. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Eames, when are you going to get us an actual table to replace the one you broke?" Ariadne asked. Eames shrugged.

"Whenever I feel like it."

"You're paying for it," Cobb mumbled, as he shifted against the piano.

Eames smirked and continued eating. "Yeah, but who is going to pay for the piano after you all brake it?"

Everyone paused.

Eames smiled. "It's funny how the piano won't hold my weight, when it can hold all of yours combined."

He winked and walked out of the room. It wasn't long before he heard a loud crash and shatter of piano keys, followed by a assortment of groaning and cursing.


	21. A strange noise from the piano

****

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception, I just own the piano. Review please!**

**

* * *

**

NOTE- SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS FOR THE STORY ARE WONDERFUL. I am running out of them! Don't forget, it's not all in chronological order.

**

* * *

**

"Can you hear that?"

The others looked up to see Cobb's confused expression.

Eames smirked. "I think he's finally lost it."

"Cobb, what-"

"Shh. Listen," Cobb snapped. Everyone stayed still and listened. Indeed, there was a noise.

"What is that?" Arthur asked, checking under his desk.

"It sounds like...scratching," Ariadne mumbled.

Eames looked at the piano and approached it slowly, as if it were a projection. He placed his head onto the wooden surface and listened to the noise. The scratching turned into a high pitched cry which made Eames jump away.

"Fuck me! What is that?" he cried. Arthur walked over and listened to the same noise. He placed his hand over the top and lifted the lid of the piano. He looked into it and paled.

"What is it?" Cobb asked, studying Arthur's confused face. Arthur leaned into the piano and pulled out...a kitten.

"WHAT. IS. THAT. THING?" Eames hissed, backing away from the fluffy animal. Arthur held up the kitten in his arms and smirked.

"It's a kitten, Eames. There are 3 more in here..." he said, leaning over to look inside. Cobb reached in and pulled out another. He looked at Arthur.

"There is only one person that would bring a pregnant cat into the warehouse," he said. Arthur looked behind him.

"YUSUF!" he yelled. Yusuf quickly ran in and froze. "Care to explain?"

"Ok, look. My cat was heavily pregnant and I didn't want to miss the birth so I brought it into work with me when you all weren't here. They're not supposed to be moved, so I just kept them in there where you wouldn't see them."

Ariadne grabbed another kitten and cradled it. "AWW."

"Look, Yusuf, we can't-"

"I know, I know. Just until tomorrow when I can take them down to the shelter," Yusuf promised.

Arthur looked at Eames, who was in the corner looking disgusted. "Eames, it's a kitten. Scared?"

Eames glared at him. "No. It's just...I hate cats. All things fluffy and small."

Cobb rolled his eyes. "Well you'll have to deal with it until tomorrow," he said, stroking the small brown kitten. He looked at Yusuf. "Can I buy one?"

Arthur furrowed his brow at Cobb.

"For Phillipa!" he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sure, sure."


	22. Fights by the piano Part 1

****

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception, I just own the piano. Review please!**

**

* * *

**

NOTE- SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS FOR THE STORY ARE WONDERFUL. I am running out of them! Don't forget, it's not all in chronological order.

**

* * *

**

"Arthur, can I talk to you?"

Arthur looked up and saw Eames standing over him. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure."

Eames cleared his throat. "Look...I'm really sorry for telling Cobb about you and Ariadne. It just kind of...slipped out."

Arthur looked at him. "Eames-"

"Completely sorry."

"Eames, it's alright. I forgive you."

Eames paused and placed his hands in his pockets, swaying awkwardly. "Well that's good. You might not forgive me for this next bit though..."

Arthur raised his eyebrow and stood up. "What did you do now? Lose some money? Accidentally kill someone?"

Eames shook his head. "Not exactly."

There was silence for a moment. "Well?" Arthur asked, becoming annoyed. He folded his arms across his chest and waited. Eames coughed and looked down at his feet.

"I..did something I shouldn't have done."

"Which is?"

Eames looked at him. "I'm sorry."

Arthur paused. "Eames."

"I...the other night...I kissed Ariadne."

* * *

Cobb got out of his car and strolled towards the warehouse. He had hoped today would be a calm day.

"YOU CAN HURT ME, BUT IT WON'T GET RID OF YOUR ANGER!"

"I BEG TO DIFFER!"

Cobb froze. Arthur and Eames's voices shattered though the warehouse. He groaned and ran in. Arthur had Eames on the floor, his arm twisted behind him while sitting on his back, pinning him to the floor.

"Arthur! What are you doing?" Cobb yelled. Arthur glared at Eames.

"Tell me what happened!"

Eames looked at Cobb. "HELP ME YOU IDIOT!"

Cobb stepped back. "I think I'll listen to what you did first."

Eames sighed. "Alright, you left after having that fight with Ariadne, I saw it as a change to-OW!"

"To make a move on my girlfriend?" Arthur cried, pulling him arm back even further. "What did you do?"

"I kissed her but she refused! She just went home! OW! Stop! Look, the only reason-"

"I don't care about your explainations. I will never forgive you for this!"

"What the hell is going on?"

Cobb turned around and saw Ariadne standing in the doorway, looking pretty pissed off.


	23. Fights by the piano Part 2

****

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception, I just own the piano. Review please!**

**

* * *

**

NOTE- SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS FOR THE STORY ARE WONDERFUL. I am running out of them! Don't forget, it's not all in chronological order.

**

* * *

**

Arthur didn't loosen his grip on Eames. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Eames struggled from under him. "Look, Ar-"

"Not you." Arthur looked up at Ariadne. "You."

Cobb shuffled awkwardly. "I'm going to come back later..." he retreated and left the warehouse. Arthur stared up at her.

"Well?"

Ariadne stuttered. "Arthur, I promised Eames-"

"You knew how much this would upset me. You could have told me last night when I was pouring my heart out."

Eames caught Arthur off gaurd and flipped him over, pinning him down.

"Not so fun now, is it?" he smirked.

"Let me go."

Eames paused, then smiled. "Nah, I think we'll stay like this."

"Eames, I will rip your throat out."

"You know I love it when you talk dirty."

"Stop!" Eames felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Arthur and backed away. Arthur lifted himself up and dusted the dirt off his sweater.

"I've had enough of these fights between you two!" Ariadne said, her voice close to yelling. "Either you stop, or I quit. You'll have to find a new Architect."

"Ari, that's not nessesary-"

"I don't care. Work it out," she snapped before turning away. She walked out, leaving the two in silence. Eames coughed.

"You know, she's right," he mumbled.

"Hmm."

"You may look like a 15 year old nerd, but you're a good fighter."

Arthur shot his head at Eames.

"Is that your idea of a compliment?"

Eames shrugged. "I don't know. I've never tried it before." He sighed. "Let's work this out." He grabbed the piano stool and sat down, motioning for Arthur to do the same.

"I'm really sorry, Arthur. Call it envy, jealousy, whatever, but I wouldn't have kissed her could I do it differently."

Arthur let his head fall forwards into his hands. "Sorry for taking you down like that. It's just..."

Eames stared at him, expectantly. "Well?"

Arthur groaned into his hands. "If you tell anyone this, I'll kill you."

"You've already tried."

Arthur sighed and looked up at Eames. "I'm jealous of you. Not your work or your life, just the way...you get women."

Eames narrowed his eyes. "Don't mess with me."

"I'm not kidding. Everytime you talk to a girl, they go nuts for you. I've never had that natural ability!"

"Are you serious?"

Arthur became annoyed. "For God's sake, don't look at me like that! Anyway...Ariadne is the one girl who I've ever managed to like me. To _love_ me, even. Thinking of you and her...kissing. It not only makes me mad, but scared as well."

"Shit, you're not kidding." Eames stood up. "Look mate, you shouldn't worry about women. You're a smart guy, lots of class, not TOTALLY ugly. I'm sure you'll be just fine in the future. I would never try to 'steal' Ariadne away from you. I'm not that kind of guy. It will never happen again, I promise."

Arthur raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

"Sure thing. Ever heard of the bro code?"

"The what, what?"

"Never mind. Anyway, I'm going to go back to my hotel. I'm sorry for everything I've caused."

Arthur stood up. "I forgive you."

Eames smiled. "Good. No more fighting."

"...For now," Arthur smirked.


	24. Unorganised music on the piano

****

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception, I just own the piano. Review please!**

**

* * *

**

NOTE- SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS FOR THE STORY ARE WONDERFUL. I am running out of them! Don't forget, it's not all in chronological order.

* * *

**WARNING-WARNING-WARNING- THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO. THIS HAS NO CHANGE IN THE STORYLINE, SO DON'T FEEL FORCED TO READ IT. ARTHUR AND ARIADNE WILL BE GETTING IT ON, SO PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME WITH ANTI-LEMON REMARKS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. It shouldn't be too graphic, but M is procaution for any adult themes.**

* * *

"Did you work things out with Arthur?"

Eames nodded as he and Cobb walked from his car to the warehouse. "Yeah, it's all sorted."

"And Ariadne?"

Eames shrugged. "I don't know. She seemed pretty angry the other day."

"Arthur's got a lot to handle then."

Eames stopped dead in the street. Cobb turned around. "Eames, you alright?"

Eames was silent for a moment, before allowing his face to spread into a thick smile. "They're having sex."

Cobb did a double take. "What? You're nuts."

"Cobb, trust me. I have a sex radar."

"Cut the bullshit."

Eames held his hands up. "Fine, don't believe me."

Cobb leaned towards him. "Fine, I won't."

Cobb left Eames and started walking into the warehouse.

"It's your funeral!" Eames cried. "Poor sod," he muttered to himself.

* * *

_Eames is being stupid. Sex radar, whatever._

He reached to put his key into the lock but stopped when he saw the door had already been unlocked.

"...Oh god..."

He froze. _No, they wouldn't...would they?_

He heard another groan from inside the warehouse. He shook it off and poked his head around the corner.

_...HOLY CRAP._

Apparently Eames's sex radar had picked something up. Cobb saw Arthur and Ariadne half naked against the piano, groaning and cursing their way through what he could only describe as a very...heated session.

Piano keys were being pushed down in the process, causing unorganised music.

"...Arthur..."

"...Ari..."

Cobb ducked his head back and ran out of the warehouse, quickly and quietly. Eames was waiting outside for him, with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Have fun?"

"Don't say a word."


	25. Arthur's piano Part 1

****

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception, I just own the piano. Review please!**

**

* * *

**

NOTE- **SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS FOR THE STORY ARE WONDERFUL**. I am running out of them! Don't forget, it's not all in chronological order.

* * *

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_I was 18. Young and stupid. I was convinced of love and all the stupid things it brought. _

_My girlfriend Sarah said she loved me, but she lied. _

_We were at her parent's house, in their music room. They had this piano that they displayed proudly in the centre of the room. Kind of superficial. _

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure."_

_I turned her around by the waist to face me. "Will you marry me?"_

_She froze for a moment. I waited for an answer, wishing I hadn't of asked. The moment seemed like a year._

_"...Yeah."_

_I was happy. Too happy to see the signs. I picked her up and kissed her for a while, before letting her back down again. "I'll make you happy forever."_

_She plastered a smile on her face. "Promise?"_

_"I swear on it. I want to love you for the rest of my life. Shall we tell your parents?"_

_"No!" I looked at her, confused. She paused for a beat. "I mean...let's tell them tomorrow, when they're less busy."_

_"Oh...ok."_

_At that point I didn't care. I was too deluded with this ridiculous obsession with happiness and love. I had this perfect life in mind. _

_But life is far from perfect._


	26. Arthur's piano Part 2

****

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception, I just own the piano. Review please!**

**

* * *

**

NOTE- **SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS FOR THE STORY ARE WONDERFUL**. I am running out of them! Don't forget, it's not all in chronological order.

* * *

_The next day I went back to her house. I was as happy as I thought I could be, but there was still this lingering doubt that burned at the back of my mind._

_"Hi," I smiled as she answered the door. She forced a smile._

_"I'm glad you're here, can we talk for a moment?"_

_I nodded and followed her into the house. "What's up?"_

_"Arthur, in private."_

_I walked after her into their music room. She shut the door behind her and turned to me, serious as I'd ever seen her._

_"Arthur, listen...I'm not telling my parents about your proposal."_

_I paused for a beat. "Um...why?"_

_She shook her head. "You don't get it."_

_"You don't think they would approve? Sarah, you know that I would take care of you-"_

_"It's not that." She sighed. "Arthur...I don't think I love you anymore."_

_Rip. There goes my heart. Snatched from my chest and stepped on in front of me. "Wh...what?"_

_"I don't think I love you anymore," she repeated. I stared at her._

_"You can't be serious. Either you love me or you don't. Which is it?"_

_She looked at the floor. "I don't. I'm sorry."_

_"Apologies don't mean anything in a situation like this," I snapped. "Do you at least have reason for your sudden lack of love?"_

_"Yes. I do." She paced for a moment. "We're different. I'm more wild and you're more tamed. I'm messy and you're organised. I belive in chance and luck and you believe in planning and certainty."_

_"So..you're saying I'm boring?"_

_"Well...no. You're just...Arthur. I hate to say it, but nobody will ever love you if you don't change."_

_That hurt. The idea of enternal loneliness and solitude. She opened the door and motioned for me to go._

_"Goodbye Arthur."_

_

* * *

_

"Arthur, are you ready?"

I snapped my head up to where Ariadne was standing. She looked down at me with a friendly smile.

"Ready for...?"

"I'm taking you out. You've spent all day in the warehouse," she said. I smiled and stood up. As we started walking, she slipped her fingers through mine and reached up to kiss my cheek.

"Love you," she whispered.

I had finally found someone to love me. As myself. As Arthur. And I was the happiest person in the world at that moment.


	27. Eames snoops by the piano

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception, I just own the piano. Review please!**

* * *

NOTE- **SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS FOR THE STORY ARE WONDERFUL**. I am running out of them! Don't forget, it's not all in chronological order.

* * *

Bored...

Bored...

Bored...

Eames was bored. The others had left him at the warehouse alone while they had gone for a stakeout. He hated missing out on the action. Even Yusuf was allowed to go with them.

In the end he figured out it was probably better to stay behind than to go with Arthur. It had been days and the man still hadn't talked to him since his...confession.

"There is nothing to do around here," he mumbled to himself. He streched and let his eyes roam the empty warehouse. He examimed the other's desks. Cobb didn't even have a desk. He simply walked around and put his stuff on everyone else's. Yusuf had his own bloody room for all his chemistry. Ariadne always kept hers full of papers and random sketches.

Arthur's was the neatest. Point Men had to be anal. It was their nature. There was barely anything on their apart from his laptop, some papers and their personal files...

Eames sat up.

_Personal files?...Jackpot._

He double checked that he was alone and made his way over to Arthur's desk. He snatched the files from the table top and went to go and sit by the piano. He sat down and lifted his legs up onto the keys, even though Cobb had scowled him for doing so many times.

"Who first?" he smiled to himself. He pulled out a random folder. It had a name on the front.

_Ariadne Coleman_

He flicked through the pages. It was basic stuff, really.

_Age: 24_

_Gender: Female_

_Place of residence: Paris_

_Occupation: Architect_

_Skills/ Area of Talent: Paradoxes (particularly the Penrose Steps) and large areas. Good ability to understand the difference between reality and dream space._

_Subconcious defence: No._

"God, even his handwriting his boring..." he mumbled.

_Criminal Record: __Defacing Public Property_

_Medical Issues: __None._

_Attitional Notes: None._

The rest of the file was filled with various pictures, legal documents and pshycological profiles. Eames threw it down and examined the next file.

_Dominic Cobb_

_Age: 33_

_Gender: Male_

_Place of Residence: Los Angeles_

_Occupation: Extractor/ Architect_

_Skills/ Area of Talent: Skilled extraction, subconcious defence, combat (including gunfire and hand to hand)._

_Criminal Record: Previous history of running from law enforcement, falsely convicted of killing his wife, Mallorie Cobb. All charges dropped._

_Medical Issues: None._

_Attitional Notes:_

_May have some problems with reality due to the pshycological effect from previous reasons. High temper. _

At the bottom was a small scribble.

_AVOID COBAL INDUSTRIES AT ALL COSTS._

"Hmm, no shit." Eames skipped to the next file. He sighed when he saw the file with his full name. "This should be interesting."

_Age: 30_

_Gender: Male_

_Place of Residence: Most known location is Mombassa. Not perminent._

_Occupation: Forger_

_Skills/ Area of Talent: Skilled in hand to hand combat and gunfire. Also capable of pissing me off._

Eames chuckled to himself.

_Criminal Record: __Shoplifting, d__efacing public property, numerous illegal incounters (including drugs, illegal gambling and identity theft)_

_Medical Issues: None._

_Attitional Notes:_

_Asshole._

Eames shrugged and moved onto the next one. He paused slightly when he saw the name.

**Arthur Smith.**

Eames knew that wasn't his real name. Arthur probably was a fake name as well. This also wasn't Arthur's handwriting. This was written by someone doing a profile on Arthur. Probably a previous employer.

He wondered why Arthur had kept his own profile, especially when it was written by someone else.

**Age: 28**

**Gender: Male**

**Place of Residence: Unknown. Temporary residence is Los Angeles.**

**Occupation: Point Man.**

**Skills/ Areas of Talent: Sharp, quick-thinking, skilled in hand to hand combat and gunfire, kicks, PASIV set-up, paradoxes (particularly the Penrose Steps), reliable, organised.**

"This guy must have really liked Arthur. Don't understand why..." Eames smirked.

**Criminal Record: During childhood, Arthur became involved in numerous illegal activity, involving drug dealership and theft. At the age of 10, his father was sent to jail for convicted rape and murder. Pleaded guilty.**

**Medical Issues: Mother suffered from extreme Schizophrenia (genetically inherited). From pshycological study, Arthur may suffer from OCD (Obsessive Complusive Disorder). **

**Additional Notes:**

**Arthur had a hard childhood, but based on Pshycological studies, this has had no major effect on his subconcious. He has a high temper, but rarely shows it. **

**All Arthur needs is a good life. **

Eames stayed silent, reading the profile over and over again in disbelief.

"Fuck me," he muttered. He placed the file down and stared into thin air.

He sighed. "Jesus Christ, Arthur. What's happened to you?"


	28. Handshakes by the piano

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception, I just own the piano. Review please!**

* * *

NOTE- **SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS FOR THE STORY ARE WONDERFUL**. I am running out of them! Don't forget, it's not all in chronological order.

* * *

When the others returned, Eames was sitting quietly on the piano stool, watching them. He payed particular attention to Arthur.

"Everything alright, Eames?" Cobb asked. Eames nodded.

"Yeah. Nothing eventful."

Cobb looked behind him to Ariadne. "Ariadne, can you show me the first layer again? I may have some adjustments."

Ariadne nodded and dissapeared into the next room with Cobb and Yusuf, who was trailing behind. Eames looked at Arthur, who was packing away some papers on his desk. He coughed and stood up.

"So...how did it go?"

Arthur said nothing. Eames was quiet for a moment, then sighed.

"Arthur, you can't be mad at me forever."

Arthur looked at him. "I beg to differ."

"I said I'm sorry! What more do you want?"

Arthur frowned. "It's more than that, Eames. You betrayed my trust and kissed my girlfriend. You have no idea how scary it is to have that feeling. You don't know what I've been through."

Eames paused. "...Actually, I do."

Arthur stared at him for a moment. "What do you mean?"

Eames looked at the floor and placed his hands in his pockets. "While you were out...I read your file-"

Within a second, Arthur was face to face with Eames, wearing a deadly serious expression. "You did what?"

"Alright, calm down. I was bored so I read though the personal files. I read yours...and...well-"

"Eames. Just stop right there." Arthur held his hand up. He looked at Eames. Not angry. Just...desperate. Something Eames had never seen before. Arthur was silent for a moment.

"Eames, I never wanted anyone to see that. I...I want you to promise me that you will never, ever show anyone or tell anyone what you just read."

Eames stared at him. "Arthur, I would never tell anyone."

Arthur raised his eyebrow. "Just like you wouldn't tell Cobb about Ariadne and I."

"Arthur, I swear on my life."

There was a brief pause. Eames looked at the floor.

"So...you want to talk about it?"

Arthur shook his head. "Not really. It's not easy."

"I bet it's not. But if it's any consolation...you've hidden it quite well. You would have never guessed that-"

Arthur snapped his head up. "What? That I have extreme anger issues? That in later life, there's a 75% chance that I will develop extreme schizophrenia? That will go perfect with my OCD won't it? Maybe my father will help me through it, oh wait! He's in prision for life because he's a convicted rapist and murderer!"

"Arthur, calm down. I didn't mean to upset you," Eames said, holding his hands up in defence.

Arthur sighed. "No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't...I can't..."

"Friends?" Eames held out his hand to Arthur, who looked at it for a moment, before returning the shake.

"That's more like it," Eames smirked.


	29. A baby by the piano Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception, I just own the piano. Review please!**

* * *

NOTE- **SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS FOR THE STORY ARE WONDERFUL**. I am running out of them! Don't forget, it's not all in chronological order. **Ok, so we've had some Arthur angst, but now we're going to go to the wonderful world of flashbacks. I'm sorry for not getting around to all the ideas, but there are quite a lot of them, so I'm doing my best to keep up.**

* * *

Eames couldn't help but stare when Arthur and Ariadne walked into the warehouse. He pointed at Arthur.

"What is that?"

Arthur looked at him and pointed to his chest. "Eames, it's a baby."

Eames stared at the tiny, pink baby huddled to Arthur's chest. "I know _what_ it is. I just don't understand why you have one."

Yusuf approached them. "I swear it takes 9 months to have one. We would have noticed..."

"It's not ours!" Arthur snapped. "It's Ariadne's sister's baby."

"We're babysitting for the afternoon," Ariadne said, placing a bag of baby supplies on the floor. Eames stared at the baby.

"What's it's name?" he asked. Arthur frowned.

"Eames, first of all, _he_ is not an 'it'. Second of all, his name is Jonathan."

Eames continued to stare. "...Can I hold it?"

"NO!" Arthur and Ariadne snapped at the same time. Eames looked taken back.

"Why the bloody hell not?" he cried.

Arthur pointed at him. "First off, you are completely incapable of taking care of a _rock_. Let alone a human life."

"I can hold a baby, Arthur!"

Ariadne leaned up and kissed Arthur on the cheek. "I'll be back in an hour. Bye, guys!" She scurried out of the warehouse, leaving the three men to stare at the baby.

"...Can I hold it now?"

"NO."

"Why not?"

"For the reason I just said!"

"PLEASE?"

Then came the terrifying noise. The baby shuffled in Arthur's arms and began to wimper. Arthur squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh God...please no..." he muttered. The baby let out a high pitched cry, causing Eames and Yusuf to freeze.

"Jesus Christ!" Eames cried.

"Look what you did now!" Arthur growled. He tried bouncing the baby in his arms, but it continued to cry as loud as it could.

"What's wrong with it?" Yusuf asked, covering his ears.

"Again, it's a he, not an it."

"Not right now it's not."

Arthur held the baby forward to Eames. "Fine. Take him, see if you can do any better." Eames grabbed the baby and held him in the air.

"Shh. Stop crying!" The baby screamed even louder. "Where the fuck is Cobb when you need him?" he yelled.

"Check it's nappy," mumbled Yusuf. Eames looked disgusted.

"No way! You check it!"

"Um...not my baby!"

"Arthur you check it!"

"No way, what the hell's the matter with you?"

Eames lifted the baby higher into the air and began making helicopter sounds. Arthur quickly looked horrified.

"Eames, you're going to break the baby!" he yelled, snatching Jonathan out of his hands.

Eames folded his arms. "I was only trying to make it stop! Jesus Christ! We can perform bloody Inception, but we can't stop a baby from crying?"


	30. A baby by the piano Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception, I just own the piano. Review please!**

* * *

NOTE- **SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS FOR THE STORY ARE WONDERFUL**. I am running out of them! Don't forget, it's not all in chronological order.

* * *

Half an hour later, the baby was still crying.

"Oh...my...God..." Eames groaned into his hands.

"ARTHUR, MAKE IT STOP!" Yusud cried. Arthur stared at baby Jonathan, motionless.

"Look kid, I don't know what you want. Money?"

Eames's eyes widened. "Guys...can you smell that?"

Arthur bent his head down and sniffed. "Oh crap," he groaned.

Yusuf stood up. "Well...it had to happen at some point. Let's do this."

Arthur slowly placed the baby onto the piano and held it down. "Eames, hand me that baby bag."

Eames picked up the bag and threw it across the room. Arthur caught it with one hand and reached out a new diaper. He stared at the baby (who was still sobbing) wondering what to do.

Eames tapped his feet. "Well? Go on then."

Arthur frowned. "I'm...not sure how."

Eames and Yusuf stood behind him. Arthur looked at them. "Right...Eames, hold the baby down."

Eames nodded and kept the baby from rolling over. Arthur removed the bottom part of the baby's outfit and looked at Eames. "You ready?"

"Get it over with."

Arthur removed the old diaper and gasped. "JESUS CHRIST!"

Eames backed away, but kept his hands on the baby. "That amount of crap isn't even humanly possible!"

Yusuf groaned. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Arthur shoved the dirty diaper to Yusuf. "Throw it away!" Yusuf grabbed the diaper between two fingers and ran to the trashcan. Arthur folded open the new, clean one and placed it under the baby.

"This isn't so difficult. It's just about the mechanics of it all," he said, folding over the material. He placed on the rest of the baby's clothes. Eames lifted him into the air.

"He's stopped crying!" he beamed. All the men sighed in unison.

"Thank bloody God."

Eames looked at the baby. "Do you think you guys will ever want one of these?"

Yusuf shrugged. "Maybe. What about you, Eames?"

"Eh, probably not. Too much time occupation."

Arthur stared at baby Jonathan. "I think I might want one. Some day."

Eames rolled his eyes. "Oh great, another Arthur running around in the world. Ow, don't punch me!"

"You deserved it."


	31. Something different from the piano

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception.**

**PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS. **This is another angsty chapter. It's a little later on in the story, but I hope you enjoy.

**This chaper takes a little break from the piano, but it links onto a previous chapter, so you can forgive me, right? The piano will physically be there in the next chapter.**

* * *

Arthur inhaled deeply as he straightened his tie. He made this God-awful trip every 5 years, whether or not he wanted to.

"Sir, you can go in now."

"Thank you," Arthur replied mindlessly. He walked into the room and sat in the chair. He found his feet tapping out of nerves. He did not want to be here.

"You're back?"

Arthur looked up and made an attempt to swallow down the bile at the back of his throat. "Yes. I made a promise to Mom."

His father came and sat down in the chair opposite him, his handcuffs restraining him. He looked down on him, almost condesending. "Well...thanks, I guess."

Arthur felt himself becoming increasingly angry. His father was dead to him. This stranger, this murderous sicko was not his father.

"How's life?" his father asked casually, as if they were in a cafe, and not in a high security jail.

"Fine."

"Anything new?"

Arthur shook his head. His father leaned back in his chair and let out a large amount of air. "Come on, it's been 5 years, you're 28 years old. Something must have changed."

Arthur stared down at the table furiously. "I'm not prepared to tell you details of my personal life."

"Oh, I see. Ashamed? Done something wrong?"

"I have done nothing wrong to anyone," Arthur snapped. "I'm not you."

His dad laughed. "Yes you are. It's in your blood."

"I will never be assosiated with you. You're sick."

"So are you."

Arthur snapped his head up. "Excuse me?"

The man before him stared. "Like it or not, you're my son. One day, you'll be like me."

"You raped and murdered someone! I would never do that! I would never stoop so low!" Arthur spat.

"One day, you'll understand why-"

"I don't think I'll ever understand." Arthur sighed. "I don't want to be your son. I've got a new life, a job, friends, a gi-" he stopped short.

"Oh...so something has changed."

Arthur's fist curled at his side. His father chuckled, a sound that made Arthur sick.

"What's her name?"

"We're done here." Arthur stood up, angry and made his way towards the door. "See you in 5 years."

"You're forgetting that my jail sentence is close to ending."

Arthur snapped his body around. "What?"

His dad nodded. "Yep. I'll be out in 3 years. Maybe I'll come and visit you."

"Stay the hell out of my life."

"Arthur-"

Arthur hissed. "Don't even say my name." He opened the door and shot him one last look. "Goodbye. I would say it was nice seeing you, but I'd be lying."


	32. Ariadne's piano Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**Someone asked for an Ariadne-centric chapter. Well…here you go! It's a little depressing, so just a heads up!**

**Please review and give me suggestions for future chapters!**

* * *

_I could play piano at one point in my life. When I was 6. I would play and sing along to it as much as I could._

"_Frère Jacques, frère Jacques, dormez vous? dormez vous?" I sang to myself._

"_Frere-"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

_I remember feeling a large hand collide with my face. I winced and looked up at my mother. My mother stared down at her, drunk and angry._

"_All you do is play that crappy song. Do something else with your life, kid," she slurred._

"_But, Mama-"_

"_Do as I say! Just…go for a walk or something. Leave me alone."_

_I sighed and hurried out of the room. This wasn't the first time this happened. Not by a long shot. I was stupid though. All I would do was wait for a while, then go back in and play again._

_All my mother ever told me was to do something different with my life. In other words, she wanted me out of the picture. More time for her to drink herself to death. Which, eventually, she did._

_I remember one time, I snuck in early in the morning and began playing as quietly as I could. She heard me though, and stormed downstairs._

"_How many times do I have to tell you to shut the fuck up?"_

_She threw my hands onto the keys and slammed the cover over them. It was one of the worst pains I'd ever felt._

_When my teacher asked what was wrong with my fingers, I lied and told her that I fell carelessly. I don't think she believed me, but she didn't do anything about it. I guess that's when I started loosing faith in humanity._

_People don't care. That's the simple truth._


	33. Ariadne's piano Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**Someone asked for an Ariadne-centric chapter. Well…here you go! It's a little depressing, so just a heads up!**

**Please review and give me suggestions for future chapters!**

* * *

_It came to a point where she drank so much, she couldn't even leave her bedroom. _

_I was only 6, I didn't understand. Sometimes, she didn't come down at all. I was sort of happy. I could be downstairs and play the piano all day without getting in trouble. My dad left when I was born, which I understand. I would have left if I could. I never missed him. You can't miss what you never had._

_I didn't want to have any friends. I didn't want anyone over at my house because I was so ashamed of how I lived._

_One time, I was playing in the living room, and she came downstairs. I remember being really shocked at how she looked. So...sick._

_"Ariadne, it's your fault."_

_"What is?"_

_"All of this. My life, you've ruined it. The world would be a better place if you were never born."_

_I still can't believe she said that to me. __She went back upstairs and left me down there for the rest of the night._

_In the morning, she didn't wake up._

_I know how incredibly selfish and evil it sounds, but I was...glad. Glad to have gotton rid of her. _

_There were only two people at her funeral. Me, and my aunt, but she was only there because I wanted to go._

_Like I said before, people don't care about anybody but themselves._

* * *

"I care about you."

"Thanks."

Arthur reached forward and grabbed her hand. "No, I mean it. I honestly can't think of anything else I care more about."

Ariadne blushed. "Well...ditto." _Ditto? Nice one, Ari. _She stuttered, trying to think of something else to say. "I love you."

He smirked. "Ditto."

People don't- ...actually, people do care. For the most part. That's the simple truth.


	34. A Misconception by the piano

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**Got this idea from The Office…I don't own that either.**

"Let's go to dinner."

Arthur entwined their fingers together as they walked towards the door of the warehouse.

"Goodnight!" Cobb called without looking up from his papers. Eames simply threw an unenthusiastic wave and a small grumble.

"Hang on, let me grab my jacket," Ariadne said, moving towards the piano. She grabbed her jacket which was slung over the side of the instrument and started to pull it over herself. She turned around and froze.

Arthur was kneeling on one knee on the ground in front of her, staring up into her eyes.

Ariadne started to panic. Her heart was pounding insanely. She looked up to Cobb and Eames, who were now staring wide eyed at Arthur.

She looked back down as Arthur started to smile.

"Ariadne…" he smiled.

Eames nudged Cobb in the corner. "Is he..."

"Eames, shut up..." Cobb shoved him off, wanting to watch the rest of the scene in front of them.

"I love you," Arthur grabbed her hand. Ariadne was now frozen still, with a kind of smile.

"I love you too," she breathed.

"Good." Arthur smiled even wider. "Do you mind if I tie my shoelace before we go?"

Ariadne's smile fell off her face. Arthur smirked and let go of her hand to tie his shoelace. Cobb and Eames chuckled and went back to work. She folded her arms and frowned.

"You son of a bitch," she mumbled.

Arthur stood up. "You didn't really think I was going to propose right here? I have a little more class," he added, leading her out of the warehouse.

Needless to say, Ariadne was not in the cheeriest of moods during dinner.


	35. Casablanca by the piano

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**IDEAS AND RECOMMENDATIONS ARE ALWAYS HELPFUL!**

**This idea was given via review a little while back. I was unsure about how to do it, but I like the way it's turned out. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Play it Sam."_

"_I don't know what you mean Miss Llsa."_

"_Play it Sam. Play 'As Time Goes By'"_

"_Oh I can't remember it Miss Llsa. I'm a little rusty on it."_

"_I'll hum it for you."_

Sweet, slow piano music came out of the television.

"_Sing it Sam."_

* * *

"I can't believe you've never seen this movie before."

"I'm not really a 'movie' person."

Ariadne raised her eyebrow. "You've got a lot to learn then."

"I'm guessing you're going to teach me?"

She smiled. "You guessed right. Now watch the movie."

**THE NEXT DAY…**

"Again, Ari!"

"Are you serious?"

"Please, once more."

"Fine."

Ariadne leaned against the piano and a very over-dramatic pose. Arthur grinned.

"Play it, Arthur."

Arthur started laughing to himself. "I don't know what you mean."

Ariadne rolled her eyes. "Play it Arthur, play 'As Time Goes By'."

Eames watched them from across the room. "What the bloody hell are you two doing?"

Arthur froze. "Playing."

"What on earth are you playing?"

Ariadne smiled. "I showed Arthur 'Casablanca' last night. Now he's obsessed with it."

Eames raised his eyebrows. "…Whatever."


	36. Yusuf gets annoyed by the piano

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**IDEAS AND RECOMMENDATIONS ARE ALWAYS HELPFUL!**

* * *

"COBB, KILL HIM!"

"I CAN'T SHOOT STRAIGHT!"

"SHOOT HIM OR YOU'LL DIE!"

"SHIT, I'VE BEEN HIT!"

"NO!"

"What are you guys doing?"

Eames and Cobb swung around to see Yusuf standing over them like an adult.

"Nothing…" Cobb said quietly. Yusuf picked up the cover which was placed on the piano. He gave an amused smile.

"What's Call of Duty?" he asked, staring at the small TV screen.

Eames looked up at him. "It's a game."

"Can I ask why you were screaming like maniacs?"

Cobb shrugged. "It's…compelling."

Eames waved the controller in front of Yusuf's face. "Wanna play?"

He shook his head. "No thanks. I'd probably be no good anyway."

Eames smirked. "I doubt you're any worse than Cobb."

"Hey!" Cobb cried. "I've never played before." He looked up at Yusuf, pleadingly. "Please don't tell Arthur or Ariadne?"

"Fine," Yusuf sighed. "Can you just…keep it down a little?"

"Deal."

**1 MINUTE AND 26 SECONDS LATER…**

"DIE, DIE, DIE!"

"KILL HIM! NOW!"

"GUYS!"

Eames and Cobb turned around.

"PLEASE be quiet!" Yusuf cried. "If you want this compounds by tomorrow, then you have to shut up."

"Sorry," Cobb and Eames mumbled in unison.

**1 MINUTE AND 25 SECONDS LATER…**

"OH MY GOD, COBB! YOU SUCK!"

"SHUT UP!"

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE GOD DAMN SCREEN!"

"WHY DO THEY HAVE BETTER GUNS THAN US!"

Yusuf sighed and gathered his things. Looks like he would be working from home today.


	37. Alphabet by the piano

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**IDEAS AND RECOMMENDATIONS ARE ALWAYS HELPFUL!**

**Another suggestion from my lovely reviewers!**

* * *

Ariadne trailed behind James, gathering his toys like a hoover.

"How is it that we get stuck with the kids?" she sighed.

Arthur smiled. "I believe Cobb's exact words were "Because you two have nothing better to do."

"Bull crap."

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get me wrong, I love kids but..." she smirked. "I can think of something else we could be doing right now."

His eyes widened.

James leaped onto Arthur's lap. "Tell me a story!"

"I don't know any good ones."

He frowned. "Pleeeeease Uncle Arthur?"

"Fine," Arthur groaned. "Um…once upon a time, there was a…princess, I guess. She was kidnapped by the evil…Eames." Ariadne laughed from the other side of the room. "Um, Eames trapped her inside a dream, from which she couldn't escape…Ari, little help?"

"But luckily, the princess had a friend. He was able to go into the dream and save the princess. The End."

"That was a crap story."

Arthur frowned. "James, who taught you that word?"

"Uncle Eames."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Auntie Ari! Uncle Arthur!" Phillipa called. She sat proudly on the piano stool. "Listen to me play!"

Arthur carried James to the piano, Ariadne following. "What are you going to play for us?" he smiled.

"A for you're Adorable," Phillipa cried. "I've been practicing."

"Go on then."

Phillipa cleared her throat. She started playing a small tune on the keys.

"A, you're adorable, B you're so beautiful, C you're so cute and full of charm…"

Arthur looked at Ariadne.

"D you're a darling and E you're so exiting and F you're a feather in my arms…"

"U made my life complete, V means you're very sweet…"

He leaned over and quietly whispered in her ear. "I like this song."


	38. The facts of life around the piano

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**IDEAS AND RECOMMENDATIONS ARE ALWAYS HELPFUL!**

**This is kind of a continuation from the last chapter. I really couldn't resist.**

* * *

"Hi Eames."

"Oh, goodie. Uncle Eames is here," Arthur said sarcastically.

"Yeah, and Uncle Eames had a few too many drinks last night," Eames groaned. "So can we keep it down?"

"Haha, you're funny!" James giggled. Eames stared at him.

"Thanks."

"Uncle Arthur?" Phillipa bounced up to Arthur. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything," Arthur smiled. Kids were so cute.

"Where do babies come from?"

…Maybe not.

Arthur spluttered and glanced at Ariadne for help. She simply burst out laughing. As did Eames.

"Arthur wouldn't know how to answer that question!" he joked. Arthur glared at him, then looked back at Phillipa.

"Um…well…why don't you ask your dad?" he stuttered.

"I did."

"And?"

"He said I wouldn't need to know that until I'm a grown up," she beamed. "Pretty please tell me!"

"Don't worry sweetheart, Uncle Eames will tell you," Eames said, lifting her onto his lap.

Arthur growled. "No! You will not!"

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Because your perception of _sex _is very different from other people's!"

Eames rolled his eyes and turned to Phillipa. "Basically sweetheart, take two people…like Arthur and Ariadne. Sometimes they have certain urges which can only be suppressed by-"

"Eames! Stop!" Ariadne cried. "Nobody wants to hear your views on baby making!"

"Particularly not my 6-year old daughter."

Arthur smirked. "Hi Cobb."

Cobb glared at Eames. "Please tell me that you weren't going to go through the facts of life with Phillipa. Because I have a nice bullet with your name on it."


	39. Exgirlfriends by the piano

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**IDEAS AND RECOMMENDATIONS ARE ALWAYS HELPFUL!**

**Not to pat myself on the back, but I really like this idea. It just came to me literally out of nowhere. Hope you enjoy- please review!**

"No way!"

"I swear."

"You're lying."

"I promise you, I'm not. They were like this big!"

"Hey, guys."

Ariadne stared at the men of the group, all huddled around the piano is deep discussion. "What are you talking about?"

A look of guilt and panic flushed through their faces.

"Nothing," Eames said.

"Come on, I can tell when you're lying," she replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"We were just um…" Cobb coughed. "…Talking about…ex-girlfriends."

Ariadne smiled. "Interesting. Mind if I join?"

Yusuf went a bit pink. "It's kind of a …"

"Guy talk," Arthur interrupted. "I don't think you'd like it."

"No, come on," she pleaded. "I'm bored."

"Alright then," Eames sighed. "It just happened to be Arthur's turn." Arthur glared at him.

"Geez, thanks," he muttered. "Alright…well, there was this girl Summer."

"She sounds hot," Eames smirked.

"She was. Anyway, she was one of these really pretty girls who thinks that she's better than everyone else. She said she didn't believe in love," he imitated, adding air quotes for effect. "I liked her, quite a lot actually at one point, but she bailed out, broke my heart and got married. End of Summer."

"Was she your girlfriend?" Yusuf asked. Arthur shook his head.

"She didn't want to label us."

"Sounds like a bitch," Ariadne smirked.

"Now that I think about it, she was," Arthur smiled. "Ok, Cobb, your turn."

Cobb cleared his throat. " Ok, my first _real_ girlfriend was this girl who lived in England. Her name was…Rose. I guess she didn't have a good life because when I met her, she was all depressed and stuff. Eventually, she got better. But after a while she moved back to America. I was pretty bummed, but I don't think it would have lasted a long time anyway." He smiled. "Clingy. Anyway, Eames?"

Eames smirked. "Right, check this out. I met this girl, _TOTALLY _hot. She lived in Hawaii or something like that. So I met her one day and had the best time with her. So the next day, I see her again. Only she's all "I don't know you!", turned out, she had some sort of memory loss."

"Bummer."

"I know right? So after I while, I decided I wouldn't be dealing with it. Yusuf, your turn."

"Ok, so I met this girl. Name was Allie or Alice or something like that. Anyway her family was rich. I mean RICH. Obviously, they hated me, she moved to the city and I never saw her again."

"That's a little sad," Ariadne said.

Yusuf shook his head. "Not really. If she hadn't of left then I wouldn't have met my wife. A blessing in disguise really."

Eames smiled. "What about you, missy?" he asked Ariadne. "Any interesting exes?"

"Um…" Ariadne paused to think. "Well, there was this guy in high school. He was kind of lame. He was on the track team or something like that."

"Boring," Eames pondered. "…Have you ever done anything with another girl?"

"Eames!" Arthur snapped. He paused and turned to Ariadne. "…Have you?"

"Um…there was that one time…." she mused. "It's not a very interesting story though."

"TELL US!" Eames cried.

"I would actually be interested to hear this!" Arthur begged.

Ariadne smirked and started to walk away. "Nah, I don't think you'd like it anyway. More of a girl thing."

**See if you can guess the movies I took the ex-girlfriends from.**


	40. Happy Birthday from the piano

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**IDEAS AND RECOMMENDATIONS ARE ALWAYS HELPFUL!**

**CONCRATULATIONS…..sseventhdwarf! You correctly answered this weeks question! *toots horn and puts on party hat* Indeed, the correct answer was - (500) Days of Summer, Titanic, 50 First Dates, The Notebook and Juno! In honour of your greatness, this chapter is dedicated to you! **

"Happy Birthday, Arthur!"

"Yeah, darling, Happy Birthday…how old are you now, 15?"

"Shut up, don't ruin my birthday like you did last year."

Eames frowned. "I made your birthday decidedly better last year. Don't forget, we visited every strip club in Paris!"

Ariadne turned. "What?"

"Nothing," Arthur snapped, glaring at Eames, who simply shrugged.

Cobb smiled and pointed to the piano, which was holding a couple of boxes and a cake. "Go and open your presents."

Arthur grinned and grabbed the first box. "Who's this from?"

"Me…" Eames smiled. Arthur stared at it for a moment.

"Is this appropriate?" he asked, suspiciously. "We do have children around," he said, gesturing to James and Phillipa.

"Just open it," Eames sighed.

Arthur unwrapped the poorly decorated box and looked at the present. "Eames…this is just a cardboard box saying 'specificity' on it…"

Eames smirked. "You said that's what you wanted."

"Ha, ha," Arthur said sarcastically. "Thanks."

"Open ours, from me and the kids," Cobb said offering a small bundle. Arthur unwrapped it and smiled. The present was a small fluffy animal. An elephant.

"Thanks guys," Arthur smiled.

"Cute, now, let's have cake!" Eames said, rushing to the cake. Cobb followed with the kids, just as desperate to have some as Eames.

Arthur looked at Ariadne. "You didn't get me anything?"

She leaned over. "Trust me, you'll get your present _later_." She leaned up and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Happy Birthday."

"I'm intrigued." He raised an eyebrow.

"Can you two kids stop the dirty talk now?" Eames called. "It's highly inappropriate."


	41. Drunk girlfriend by the piano

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**IDEAS AND RECOMMENDATIONS ARE ALWAYS HELPFUL!**

**FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF**

* * *

"You're hanging around Eames too much, he's having a bad influence on you," Arthur joked whilst trying to steady his drunk girlfriend.

Ariadne frowned. "Excuse me, I am a perfectly sensible young woman. Nothing like him…" she slurred.

"Yeah, yeah. Here," he said, placing her on the piano stool. "Sorry we had to come back here, I just had to grab my coat."

Trying to ignore her dizziness, Ariadne continued her drunken rant. "You are incredibly forgetful, Mr Arthur," she giggled. "Lucky for you, I'm around."

"Lucky me," he smiled. "Listen, I'll stay at your place tonight."

"Oh, hoping for some fun?" Ariadne tried to sound seductive, but it just didn't work. Arthur chuckled.

"No. I want to make sure you don't puke in your sleep and choke."

She stared at him blankly. "…How romantic."

"I know, I'm sorry. Let's go," he said, pulling her out of her seat. Ariadne grabbed his collar and roughly planted a drunken kiss on his lips.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you are?" she mumbled.

Arthur raised his eyebrow, amused. "No. Tell me."

She attempted to be serious for a moment. "You are soo sexy. Like…you could be a model. When I first met you I was like "Wow, I have to see that guy naked." I'm serious."

Arthur looked at her, expressionless. "Wow…thanks?"

"Anytime," she slurred. "Now, what do you say we stay here and have some fun?" she giggled whilst keeping a tight grasp on his shirt. Arthur pulled her hands off.

"Not tonight, you're incredibly drunk," he reasoned. She leaned up to kiss him again but he pulled away. She looked at him.

"You…you don't want to kiss me?" she asked, sounding genuinely hurt.

Arthur shook his head. "Of course I do. But you're very drunk and I don't feel comfortable taking advantage of you in this position."

"Please, I'm giving you permission to take advantage of me…" she moaned, pulling him closer.

"Ari, I'm trying to be the mature one here, but you're making it very hard," he strained.

"Stop trying to be so mature then!" She leaned up and kissed him again, making a soft growl when he kissed her back. She felt his hands travel up her back before becoming tangled in her hair. In a desperate attempt to bring him closer, she pulled down on his tie. She heard a small moan from Arthur as wrapped her arms around his neck. He quickly pulled away before allowing himself to get carried away.

"Ari," he said sternly. "Let's go."

"Fine," she snapped. She started walking away but stopped when she felt his hand pull her back.

"Wait."

She turned to face him. Arthur looked at her for a moment. "Let's move in together."

She paused. "Wh…what?"

"Move in with me," he pleaded. "Please. Or I'll move in with you, whatever you feel comfortable with."

"Arthur-"

He cut her off by pressing his lips against hers again. "I love you. Just think about it, ok?"


	42. Reasoning by the piano

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**IDEAS AND RECOMMENDATIONS ARE ALWAYS HELPFUL!**

**This chapter is the day after Ariadne's drunken rant. **

"Feeling better?"

Ariadne groaned into her hands. "I'm_ so_ sorry about that. I must have looked like an idiot."

Arthur grinned. "Actually, I rather enjoyed your description of how sexy I was."

Another embarrassed grunt from Ariadne. "Shit."

"Yeah, and your attempt to have sex over-" He pointed to the piano. "There. It was quite amusing."

"Again, _so_ sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He sat down next to her. "So…have you given any thought to my proposal?"

She sighed. "Look, Arthur…I love you but-"

"But…"

"But I'm just worried about throwing off the pattern of your life." She raised her eyebrow. "I'm not sure we have the same living style."

He smiled. "I'll adjust."

"It's not that I don't want to-"

"Then do it."

"But, I can think of 10 reasons why this isn't a good idea."

He leaned back and folded his arms. "Fine. I'll give you 10 good reasons on why this _is _a good idea."

She stared for a moment. "One, I'm messy."

"One, I'm comfortable with having a messy life style."

She sighed. "Two, I go to bed late."

"Two, same here. I can also think of good ways to spend our evenings," he smirked.

Ariadne smiled. "Three. I'm a noisy sleeper."

"Three, I'd love to listen to you."

"Four, I'm always bad at getting ready on time."

"Four…I'll wait for you."

"Five, I have weird eating habits."

"Five, I'd cook for you."

"Six…I have bad taste in movies."

"Six, that's fine. I'd be watching you the whole time, anyway."

She sighed. "Seven. I look like a mess in the morning."

"Seven, I'd bet everything that you look beautiful."

"Eight, I _hate_ waking up in the morning."

"Eight, that's fine. I would be patient with you."

"Nine, I'm a woman."

He furrowed his brow. "That's not a reason. Besides, I'm a man. We made perfectly good matches."

"Ten…I'm not a very good room-mate."

"Ten. I'm in love with you."

Arthur reached forward and grabbed her hand. "Look, Ari…there are always a million reasons not to do something. I don't care about all that stuff. I love everything about you, your perfections, your imperfections…I just want you to be the last person I see at night and the first person I see in the morning. I want to wake up and see you next to me. I want to feel like I can be there for you all the time without any complications. Please-"

"Let's do it."

He backtracked. "What?"

She smiled. "Let's move in together."

"Really?" he smiled. She responded with a quick nod. "Thank you." He leaned forward and planted a small kiss on her cheek.

"So…"

They both looked over and saw Eames sitting next to them. He put his arm around Arthur.

"When am I moving in then?" he smirked.


	43. Games by the piano

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**IDEAS AND RECOMMENDATIONS ARE ALWAYS HELPFUL!**

**I am officially creating a list of piano ideas. Please make your contribution if you want to be a part!**

"Eames, move your leg."

"I can't. This is a very comfortable position."

"Get your hand OFF my girlfriend's ass."

"I can't help it man, that's the game."

"Ow, Cobb!"

"Ok, Eames. Right hand, green!"

Yusuf chuckled in glee as he watched the rest of the team struggle on the Twister board. Oh, what a bad day to forget the camera.

Eames adjusted his body accordingly. "This is fun," he grinned. "Having a good time, Arthur?"

"Tons," Arthur mumbled sarcastically. "Get your ass out of my face."

Eames looked down at Ariadne and winked. Ariadne frowned. "Enjoying the view, Eames?" she asked.

"Actually, I have got a nice sight of your br-"

"GAME'S OVER," Arthur demanded, pushing Eames onto the floor. "Let's find something that Eames _doesn't _find sexual."

"That will be difficult," Cobb joked.

Ariadne smiled as an idea came into her head. "I know…Eames, there's this really fun internet game. It's pretty basic, and you win $5 just by playing!"

Eames raised his eyebrow. "You're shitting me, woman."

"I swear, I'm not. Go log on, I'll be there in a moment."

Eames rushed off to the computer, while Cobb and Arthur gave Ariadne a confused look.

"Just trust me," she winked.

* * *

"Ok, so…all you have to do, is get this red dot through the blue maze without touching the black."

Eames smirked. "That's it? Easy as piss."

"I don't know, the levels get harder as they go along," Ariadne reasoned.

"Trust me, I can win this thing," Eames insisted. "See? First level done already."

Ariadne stood behind him. "Wow, I couldn't finish this after several tries."

Eames leaned in closer to the screen. "Are you serious? This is the easiest thing I have ever-"

"_AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Eames screamed. He flew out of his chair onto the floor. He looked at Ariadne, absolutely shocked. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

Ariadne laughed at Eames. "That, my friend was the scary maze game! I can't believe you fell for it!"

"OH HAHAHA!" Eames cried sarcastically. "VERY FUNNY."

"Nice one babe," Arthur laughed.

"I will get you back for that!" Eames growled, getting himself off the floor. "Mark my words."

"Bring it on!" Ariadne smirked.


	44. Stray dog by the piano

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS HELP THE STORY ALONG!**

**Boy, I really have been updating like MAD today...**

"Ari, can we hurry up? We're late enough as it is…" Arthur looked at his watch as Ariadne trailed behind him on the street.

"You're too fast! Slow down a little," she breathed.

"Yeah, well you're too slow."

She groaned. "You suck."

"I love you too!" he called sarcastically. He walked a few more feet before stopping and sighing.

He turned around. "Look, Ari-" He stopped when he realised Ariadne wasn't behind him. "Ari?" he called. He started backtracking to where she had been.

"Ari?" he called again. "Ariadne!" He found himself in a state of worry. He moved down the empty street a little further. He sighed when he saw her around the corner.

"Where did you go?" he asked. She placed her finger on her lips.

"Shh. Look," she whispered, pointing down the street. Arthur looked to where she was directing and groaned.

"Really, Ari? A dog?" he asked.

"It's a stray. We shouldn't just leave it here…" she pondered, moving closer to the animal.

"Careful," Arthur warned.

She bend down and examined the animal. "No collar." She placed her hand out and started stroking the dog.

"Bring it along," Arthur suggested. "We can take it to the animal shelter after work."

"Come on," Ariadne cooed to the dog. It slowly got up and followed her to Arthur, who bent down and stroked it's head gently.

"Eames is gonna love this…"

* * *

"No, get that _mutt_ out of here."

Arthur smirked. "Eames, first Yusuf's kittens, now the god damn dog?"

Eames groaned in disgust. "This isn't an animal shelter!"

"Relax, we'll take it to the shelter after work," Ariadne smiled.

"What's it's name?" Cobb asked while showing his affection to the panting dog.

"What's _her _name," Ariadne corrected. "We don't know. There's no collar. Some poor little kid is probably trying to find their lost dog."

"Yeah well…keep it away from me," Eames muttered while walking away.

"We'll set up a spot for her near the piano…"

"No," Arthur smiled. "Let's put her near Eames's desk."


	45. Truth day by the piano

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS HELP KEEP THE STORY GOING!**

Eames and Arthur entered the warehouse, both looking rather annoyed. Ariadne and Cobb gave a quick glance to each other. One that said "Oh no, what have they done this time?"

Eames walked past Ariadne and gave her a warm smile. "Good morning love, nice breasts."

Ariadne did a double take. "Excuse me?"

Eames shrugged. "What?"

Arthur glared at him. "Watch your mouth Eames."

Cobb stared at the scene before him. "Care to explain?"

Arthur sighed. "Eames said that I was a liar. I disagreed with this and somehow we got to the situation where neither of us could lie for the rest of the day."

Cobb raised his eyebrows. "…I have nothing to say."

"So basically, we both have to tell the truth for the rest of the day," Eames sighed.

Yusuf glanced from the other end of the warehouse. "Why don't Cobb and Ariadne play?"

Cobb smiled. "Because we're honest. Besides, we would play the game too well, Eames and Arthur wouldn't be able to keep up."

Eames smirked. "Wanna bet?"

* * *

Yusuf sighed. "Ok, let's go over the rules _again. _None of you are allowed to lie for the rest of the day. We need complete honesty. If any of you lie, then you are disqualified. Last person left standing is the winner."

"How come you're not playing?" Eames asked. Yusuf smiled proudly.

"Because I'm the score keeper."

"Sounds fair enough," Ariadne smiled.

Yusuf scribbled their names down on a piece of paper. "Ok, truth, starting from….NOW."

"Arthur's a twat. OW!"

* * *

"Hi Ariadne," Eames smiled sneakily.

Ariadne swallowed. "Hi Eames."

"Having fun?"

"Tons…"

"Mind if I ask you a question?" he smirked.

Ariadne sighed. It had to happen. "…Sure."

"How is Arthur's performance, in the way of sex?"

Arthur's head snapped up from across the room. Ariadne stammered.

"Complete honesty, remember?"

"Um…that's a little personal…"

Eames raised his eyebrow. "Answer the question."

"He's…pretty good…"

"I sense you're holding back something…."

"Fine! It's absolutely incredible! He's amazing!" she cried.

Arthur's eyes widened. Eames chuckled.

"Who knew the boy had it in him? Thanks!" he gleefully said, skipping off. Ariadne sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Eames," Arthur said.

"Hey shit-face," Eames replied, without looking up.

Arthur growled and placed a few papers on Eames's desk. "Let's see if you can get _some _work done today."

"Are you saying I'm lazy?"

"Exactly. Someone's finally catching on," Arthur smirked.

* * *

"Tell me the truth, Ariadne."

"Cobb, why don't you ask Art-"

"I'm asking a woman's opinion."

"Please don't make me answer this."

Cobb stared at Ariadne, sternly. "Please."

"Is this question really appropriate?"

"Ariadne, look, am I attractive or not?"

Ariadne blushed again. "Um…"

Arthur leaned over in his chair, smirking. "Answer him, Ari."

"You're…very attractive. I mean, the first time we met, I thought you were very good looking," she admitted. "Can I get back to my work now?"

Cobb chuckled. "Sure. Thanks, Ariadne."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

Yusuf looked down at his paper. "Ok, it seems that Eames told 3 lies…"

"What?" Eames cried. "What were they?"

Arthur looked at him. "1. You said you liked my suit. 2. You said you wouldn't sleep with Ariadne if you had the chance and 3, you said you would get that work done by the end of the day."

"…Oh."

Yusuf read again. "Ok, Cobb's got 1 lie…"

Arthur spoke to Cobb. "You said that you didn't want me to baby-sit for the kids again."

"And Arthur's got 2..."

Eames grinned. "HA! 1, you said that you didn't hate me _that _much and 2, you said that you hadn't been to the new strip club in town!"

Ariadne shot Arthur a look, who chuckled nervously. "Sorry…"

"That means Ariadne won. Zero lies."

"Yay!" she cried. "You lose, suckers!"

"Oh…"

Eames looked at Arthur. "…That game was a bit of a let down."


	46. Eames's genius by the piano

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY KEEP IT GOING!**

* * *

"So…how's this no sex pact going?" Eames leaned over Arthur's desk.

"Leave me alone," he mumbled.

Cobb looked up. "No sex pact?" he repeated in amusement.

Eames smiled. "Arthur and Ariadne are going to withhold from having sex for the entire week."

"Why would you do that?"

Arthur looked up mindlessly. "Because Eames said I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Do you always take everything Eames says as a challenge?" Cobb smirked.

"Always. I win some money if I win. Excuse me." Arthur got up from his desk and went over to check the PASIV. Eames took his chair and looked at Cobb, containing laughter.

"What's so funny?" Cobb asked.

Eames smiled. "I paid Ariadne $50 to be as seductive as possible to Arthur until he cracks."

Cobb furrowed his brow. "That's torture….I love it."

* * *

Arthur wondered over to Ariadne's desk. "Ariadne can you show me the dreamscape one more time-"

He stiffened when he reached her desk. She swung her chair round to him to reveal an _incredibly_ short skirt, creeping further and further up her legs which were crossed over each other.

"What was it you wanted?" she smiled.

He stammered. "I…um…I.."

Each second, the skirt inched higher and higher becoming dangerously close to the end of her leg…

"Need some help?" she asked again. Arthur swallowed.

"I just…I just needed…never mind," he snapped as he turned away. Ariadne smiled to herself. Give her one day and she would be $50 richer.

Arthur was pissed. Having to withhold from sex for a whole week was one thing…now Ariadne was just being un reasonable.

Eames watched from the corner. He wouldn't say he was a genius, but yeah…he was a genius.

* * *

"Arthur, Cobb and I are going to go grab some equipment. You good to hold the fort."

Arthur stared at Eames. _Please don't leave me here with Ariadne. _"Yeah, I'm good."

After they left he kept his head down to his desk. Not long after, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright? You're acting a little strange today…" Ariadne mumbled into his ear.

"…Just fine. It's just this whole no-sex thing…it's kind of stressing me out," he confessed.

"Me too…" She swivelled his chair around to face her. She jumped onto his lap, straddling him and leaned in close to his now panicked face. "Let's forget about it, Eames isn't here…"

"Ari, please don't make this harder on me," he begged.

"Please, Arthur," she whispered, running her hands through his hair. "I want you to-"

Arthur swiftly moved out of his hair and straightened his tie. "I um…have to go…over here now…"

Ariadne smirked as he moved quickly away.

* * *

"Jesus Christ Arthur, get a hold of yourself," Arthur muttered as himself. He turned off the sink and dried his face.

"Arthur."

He leapt against the wall and found his breathing to increase. Ariadne was in front of him, leaning in, closer and closer.

"For God sake's Ari…" he mumbled.

"Arthur, just relax."

She pressed herself further against him and started running her hands up his chest. He found himself letting out a low growl as she crushed her lips against his. Subconsciously, his hands trailed down from her arms to her hips, pulling her closer into him. It wasn't until he felt his belt buckle being loosened that his rational side took hold.

_Arthur, what are you doing? Cut it out, man!_

Arthur snapped his eyes open and pulled himself away from Ariadne.

"I need some water."

* * *

Arthur watched as Ariadne talked to Eames from across the piano. He was slowly loosing it.

His eyes widened as she leaned over further to talk to Eames, letting her backside stick out further. Arthur sighed as he reached into his jacket.

* * *

"So, how's it going, love bug?" Eames smirked.

"Pretty good, he nearly broke in the bathroom."

"Nice job." He smiled. "Maybe you should-"

"Eames." Arthur slammed down a $100 bill on the piano surface. "Here, have the money, I don't care." He turned to Ariadne and grabbed her by the waist.

"You. Home. Now," he growled, pulling her to the door. Eames winked at Ariadne before they disappeared.

"Eames…" he said to himself as he looked at the money. "…You are the man."


	47. Man talk by the piano

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS KEEP THE STORY GOING!**

* * *

"So is Ariadne really not coming in today?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, she's sick. I don't think Yusuf's coming in either. Looks like it's just us."

Eames jumped in the air. "Yay!"

Arthur and Cobb looked at each other. Eames smiled.

"Let's have some man time," he suggested.

Arthur raised his eyebrow. "Ok one, I have no idea what you mean by 'man time' and two, no."

"Oh come on…man time! We sit around, talk about girls, cars, money. The basic necessities of life! No offence Cobb."

Cobb picked at his salad. "None taken…hey!"

"Come on! We never bond anymore!" Eames groaned, leaning against the piano.

"We never bonded before," Arthur said, eyebrow raised.

"Please! It's been so long since I've actually had the chance for a man talk."

Arthur and Cobb glanced at each other and shrugged. They probably weren't going to do much work today anyway…

"Ok, so. Man talk."

Arthur glared. "Eames, you say man talk one more time-"

"So, Cobb…when was the last time you got some?"

Cobb choked on his salad. He cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure. "Geez, start with the personal questions. I guess a few months ago."

"Interesting. Arthur?"

"Last night you idiot."

"Same here."

Arthur shrugged. "I'm not even going to ask…"

Eames smiled. "I found the lovely lady in a bar downtown. Good find too, none of the other ladies there looked particularly nice…hardly any of them had a nice upper area if you catch my drift."

"I should have guessed. Your turn-on is breasts?" Arthur asked, rolling his eyes.

Eames nodded. "Sure is. What's yours, a blackberry?"

Arthur gave him a glare. "You're so…"

"Charming?"

"Annoying." Arthur looked down, if not slightly embarrassed. "Besides…it's legs."

Eames snorted. "Who knew."

"Eames," Arthur snapped, suddenly angry. "Why do you always do that?"

Eames blinked. "Do what?"

"Every time someone makes a comment about me you always laugh and say things like "Who knew?" and "I didn't know you had it in you." I'm not a child Eames. If anything, I'm more mature than you."

Cobb stared at the scene before him. "Arthur-"

"I'm just saying. I'm not a kid. Nor am I a robot for that matter." Arthur reached into his pocket and threw an object on the table. The other two stared at a small black box.

"Arthur," Cobb mumbled. "Is that…"

"An engagement ring, yeah." Arthur looked at Eames. "Who knew, huh."

Eames stared at the box. "Are you proposing?"

Arthur shook his head. "I hadn't made plans to… I just…felt like I needed to buy it. Just in case you know."

"You really love her, don't you?"

Arthur nodded slowly and sighed. "More than I can bear."

It was silent for a few minutes. Eames cleared his throat. "Well you've successfully made man talk boring," Eames sighed.


	48. Fear sitting by the piano Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS KEEP THE STORY GOING!**

**We haven't had angst in a while. Just so you know, this takes place a little while after the previous chapter.**

* * *

Ariadne had her head down and focused on her sketches. It seemed that every time she drew something, it came out wrong. Nothing was turning out the way she wanted it to.

"Ariadne!" Her head snapped up as she heard someone call her name. There was nobody there, so she quickly returned to her work, frustrated as ever.

"Ariadne!" She sighed and looked up again. Someone was definitely calling her. She stood up and looked around the warehouse.

"Ariadne!"

"What?" she found herself yelling.

"Turn around."

She spun round and froze, feeling the horror boil inside her.

"Mal?" she asked, her voice shaking.

Mal sat on the piano stool staring at the keys, a hint of a smile on her face. "It's just a matter of time," she whispered, sending shivers up Ariadne's spine.

"Before what?"

Mal looked up. "Before I get him back."

Ariadne curled her fist. "Leave Cobb alone," she ordered, finding her voice. "He's finally happy."

Mal's face contorted to anger. "I will get him back. You don't understand. What it's like to be a lover. To be half-"

"Of a whole? Yes, I do." Ariadne moved forward. "I do. There's nothing like it. You can't torture me. Don't even try. Stay the hell out of my head. And Cobb's. You can't get to him anymore."

Mal smirked. "…I wasn't talking about Cobb. You have no idea about the world around you. So many lies and betrayals." She stood up slowly. "Think about it. Think about every time you've been somewhere with Arthur. You see them. Those women, staring at him, thinking "Why is someone like him with her?" Every time you go to a restaurant or a store, you see him turning multiple heads. How do you know that his loyalty is with you?"

Ariadne winced. "Shut up."

"How do you know he loves you?"

"Wake me up," Ariadne muttered.

"How do you know, that he's not up there, right now, with another woman?"

"Wake me up!"

"Every night."

"WAKE ME UP!"

The warehouse around her crumbled and shook. Mal stared at her with a sick smile on her face as the world fell apart.

* * *

Ariadne woke up and ripped the needle out of her arm. Cobb looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Ariadne looked around. "Where's Arthur?"

"He went out." Cobb moved closer. "Ariadne, what-"

"I have to go," she mumbled, hands shaking. "Sorry."

Cobb couldn't stop her as she ran from the warehouse, but he did notice the tears in her eyes.


	49. Fear sitting by the piano Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS KEEP THE STORY GOING!**

* * *

Arthur was concerned to say the least. For the past few days, Ariadne had been acting strange. Avoiding physical contact, unwilling to go under…at some points, she even avoided talking to him. He knew she wasn't getting sleep, but she refused to talk about it. He decided to solve the problem today.

After the others left, he waited for a moment before approaching her. He stood over her desk and stared at her.

"Ari, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"I have some work to-"

"Ariadne."

She looked up at him and noticed how desperate he was.

"I need to understand what's been bothering you. I'm worried about you."

She stood up and stood in front of him, shifting from one foot to the other. "Arthur," she stated.

He stared at her for a moment, taking in her anxious expression. He reached for her hand and squeezed it gently.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She sighed. "I…um,"

"Ari, whatever it is, you can tell me," he assured her.

She broke down and flung her arms around him. He was momentarily still, shocked at her outburst but quickly regained himself and cradled her in his arms. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed into his shirt, but he didn't say anything. He knew she needed to cry. To let it out. He held her tightly and stroked her hair, lovingly.

"I…I…I saw her…" she sobbed.

"Saw who?" he asked, quietly.

"Mal. In…a dream."

He noticeably stiffened. "What happened?"

"She starting saying weird things…"

"Such as?"

She pulled away and looked up at him. "It's not so much as what she said, as much as what my subconscious is trying to say."

"What is your subconscious saying? What are you thinking?"

She paused. "That I might not be good enough for you."

He squeezed her hand. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I see these women, beautiful women staring at you all the time. I know they look at me and think about how you could possibly ever want me. I guess I'm just afraid that-"

"I might cheat on you? Fall out of love with you?" Arthur snapped. He furrowed his brow. "Ariadne, I love you. More than you know. I would never even consider doing something like that. You think I even give a shit about what those women think? No. I don't. I only see and feel things for you. I don't think I'll ever feel this way about someone again. So don't ever think that you're not good enough for me, because I wouldn't ask for anybody else."

Ariadne looked down. "…I'm sorry. I'm being so stupid and selfish-"

"No, you're not. You're just afraid." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Don't be sorry. I just want you to be able to tell me these things. I want to be here for you Ari, because I'm completely in love with you."

His hand inched closer to his pocket, where that engagement ring had been kept for weeks, burning a hole in his pocket. He stopped and sighed to himself. It wasn't the right time. Not now, when Ariadne was so shaken.

"I love you," she reached up and kissed his lips.

"Ditto."

* * *

**Quick notice- I know I've been updating this story like mad the past few days, but I just want to take a moment to catch up on my other ones. I'll keep updating, but it might be a little slow the next few days. Thanks for your sticking with me!**


	50. How to make Arthur jealous

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**Another request from a lovely reviewer! Thanks guys!**

* * *

"Where are you two going tonight?" Eames asked.

"Not sure," Ariadne said, pulling on her jacket. "Where we normally go."

"See you later, Eames," Arthur absentmindedly waved from the door.

"Keep her away from prying eyes, eh Arthur?" Eames smirked.

Arthur frowned at him."…Whatever."

Eames chuckled and started tapping a ridiculously annoying beat on the piano surface.

"So…what's the plan when this job is over?" Ariadne asked, staring into her glass.

Arthur shrugged. "Lay low then move onto the next one."

"Like always. Consistency is key."

He smiled. "Nothing is ever consistent."

"Excuse me?"

Arthur and Ariadne turned around to see the bartender standing in front of them. He smiled at Ariadne and placed another full glass in front of her.

"This is from another guy."

Ariadne raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Thanks."

Arthur frowned. "Who?"

The bartender shrugged. "I'm not allowed to say. He said to say it's from a secret admirer." He walked away, leaving Arthur slightly un-satisfied. He turned to Ariadne.

She looked at him. "…What?"

"Strange guys from bars are sending you drinks. While your boyfriend is sitting right next to you."

She giggled. "Arthur, don't get jealous. It's just a drink."

Arthur let her move on from the subject, but remained less than happy. He looked around them, observing the other drinkers. Nobody seemed to take any interest in them, but he was slightly pissed. Who would send a drink to a girl while her boyfriend was next to her? They were clearly a couple, sharing kisses and hand holding throughout the night. He was unable to shake the feeling off.

"Oh."

He looked up again to see the bartender standing in front of Ariadne. He held out a note to her.

"This is also from the guy."

Arthur stiffened. "Son of a- gimmie that." He snatched the note out of her hand and growled at the messy writing.

_Looking good tonight._

He scrunched the note up angrily and looked around again.

"Arthur." Ariadne placed her hand on his, slightly amused by his jealousy. "Calm down, nothing's going to happen."

He sighed. "It's just…pissing me off. What god-damn idiot has the nerve?"

"Some jerk, who cares? I'm with you, and there's no way in hell I'll be leaving with somebody else," she smiled. He smiled back, and she mentally cheered herself for calming the Point Man.

"Don't you just love me?" she teased, nuzzling her nose into his neck. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I just love you," he repeated.

_Arthur…your pocket…_

_Shut up subconscious! I'm not proposing in some bar!_

Ariadne sat back up again, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Hey beautiful."

Arthur snapped up and the voice behind them. He slammed his fist on the table and swung around. "Look man, she's not inter-" He froze. "Eames?"

Eames stood behind them and wore a smug grin. "Told you, she was looking good tonight."

"You douche," Arthur snapped. Ariadne laughed.

"Eames, was that really you?" she giggled.

Eames nodded proudly. "Of course. Any opportunity to piss off our dear Arthur. Boy, you really are the jealous type, aren't you?"

**Haha, good ol' Eames. **


	51. Eames's joke by the piano

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**Another suggestion from you! Another notice. Updates WILL be less consistent due to the fact that I have exams soon, and revision is needed. On weekends, I will update like mad to keep you happy, but from this point on, it will probably be every other night. Apologies.**

**This chapter takes place BEFORE Arthur and Ariadne became 'involved' with each other. So this is like a friendship chapter.**

"Go away!"

Arthur glared at Eames. "What are you doing this time?"

Eames shrugged. "Just messing around. I'm going to scare Ariadne out of her wits."

Arthur frowned and placed his jacket on the piano. "Why would you do that?"

"No reason, just boredom mostly."

"Fine, but don't do anything drastic to her. I won't be happy."

Eames smiled. "Relax, I won't give your precious Architect nightmares."

* * *

Ariadne wasn't the happiest person that day. Home sick, and not to mention tired. She entered the warehouse, absent minded flicking through papers.

She walked through the door and froze. It was complete blackness. Power cut?

She turned to open the door again but found that it had locked itself behind her.

"Hello?" she called out, hoping somebody else was around. When nobody answered, she groaned to herself and quickly tried pulling on the door again. After a moment, she became panicked. Nobody might come to work for a few hours. She would be stuck in the dark…

She heard the sound of a chair squeaking. She swung around and started breathing heavily.

"Hello?" she called again.

Suddenly, she felt a hand wrap around her mouth, tightly. She let out a frightened scream, only to have it muffled by the mysterious hand. She raised her leg and kicked the intruder in the knee, causing him to curse and release her.

"Fuck, Ariadne! That bloody hurt!"

She paused. "Eames?"

The lights quickly came on to reveal Eames standing in front of her, scowling at her.

"You shouldn't kick!"

She grew angry. "You shouldn't fucking scare people like that!" she snapped.

Eames blinked. "Ok….sorry."

She groaned in frustration and pushed past him.

"Ariadne!"

She heard Arthur's voice behind her, but she didn't care. She was too mad and tired to talk to anybody.

"Ariadne, I'm sorry, I should have stopped him from doing that."

She felt his hand on her arm, so she stopped walking.

"Leave me alone, please."

Arthur stood in front of her, but she kept her eyes furiously on the ground, counting her breaths.

He frowned at her tired eyes. "Maybe you should take a few days…"

"No, I'm fine. It's just…" When she looked up at him, he noticed her eyes were red and watering. "…I'm just…"

Unexpectedly, he pulled her into a hug. She stiffened for a moment. This was unlike Arthur. He never…hugged. It took her a moment to realise that a hug was exactly what she needed. She leaned into him taking in his over-throwing presence.

He stroked the back of her neck. "At least take the rest of the day off. I'll cover for you."

"Thank you, Arthur," she mumbled into his shoulder. "You're too good to me."

"Anytime," he smiled. "Want me to kill Eames?"

She grinned and pulled away. "It's fine, I think I kicked him pretty hard anyway."


	52. Insults by the piano Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**Another idea suggested to me, but I kind of made a change.**

"Move your fat arse!"

"Eames, leave me alone!"

"Cobb! Arthur's bugging me!"

"Cobb! Eames is pissing me off!"

"Why are you always around! God, you're like a bloody child!"

"I'm the child? Look who's talking!"

"Cobb!"

"Cobb!"

"CAN YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP?"

Eames and Arthur froze as Cobb screamed at them.

He glared. "Look, I don't know why you two can't get along, but I am NOT your mother!"

Eames pushed Arthur onto the floor and took his seat on the piano stool. Arthur looked at him from the ground.

"Eames, you son-of-a-bitch!"

Cobb slammed his fist down on the table, causing the warehouse to grow silent.

"Right! I've had enough! Everyday you two annoy each other, but to who's benefit? Either stop it, or you're both fired!"

Arthur blinked. "Geez…sorry, Cobb."

"Yeah, sorry…"

Ariadne laughed to herself. "They'll never stop. Just face the facts, Cobb."

Cobb muttered some profanity under his breath and shook his head.

"Can we just…have some explanation as to why you two are like this?"

Arthur sighed. "Look, I tried to be civil with Eames. Since the day I met him, he's been nothing but disrespectful to me in everyway."

Eames sighed. "Oh boo hoo. Take it like a man…oh wait, you can't."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I admit I'm a little bossy, but he's just an ass."

Yusuf stood up. "Right, let's do some friendship therapy."

Eames looked at him for a moment. "…No."

Cobb nodded. "No, this is a good idea. Continue, Yusuf."

Yusuf cleared his throat, quite proud of his suggestion. "Right…Arthur, name one thing you hate about Eames."

Arthur smiled. "It'll take a while."

Cobb raised his eyebrows. "Just one."

Arthur sighed. "Fine…he's ignorant."

Yusuf smiled. "Excellent. Now, Eames name one thing-"

"He's a prude."

"Thanks for being so quick about it. Now, Arthur, name one thing you _like_ about Eames."

Arthur stared at Eames for a few moments. "…Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine…I guess…he's kind of…a good forger?"

"Good work. Eames, same thing."

Eames smirked. "I have nothing."

Arthur shot him a look. "That's it? You have nothing good to say about me?"

"Nope."

Arthur growled in frustration. "This is why I hate you! You're so god-damn arrogant! After all these jobs, you're still the same selfish idiot!" He stormed out of the warehouse, muttering to himself.

Eames looked at the floor. "…Is he really upset?"

Ariadne rolled her eyes. "Of course he is! Go and find him and apologise!"

"But I-"

"Now!"

Eames sighed and strolled out of the warehouse. _If I was a stroppy Point Man, where would I be?_


	53. Insults by the piano Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**Suggestions and ideas keep the story going, so please, recommend!**

**Not to pat myself on the back, but I do like this chapter. One thing we don't know in the movie is the relationship between Eames and Arthur, and I've really tried to develop that in this one, so enjoy! Review please!**

* * *

Eames had looked everywhere. The café, the park, Arthur and Ariadne's apartment (after a brief rummage through their private things.) He found himself wondering up and down the street, thinking of all the places Arthur would go.

Maybe he was a bit harsh, but it was all in good nature. All these things were just a joke. Calling him 'Darling', making fun of him, placing him in music stores in his drunken state…

Wait.

Eames snapped his head up. That was one place he hadn't gone yet. He started making his way towards said music store.

_It's like loosing a bloody key…_He thought to himself._ …It's always in the place you least expect._

He hoped to himself that Arthur would be there. Ariadne would not be happy if he had made her other half run away.

He walked into the store and looked around for a moment. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the perfectly dressed Point Man standing over one of the ebony pianos, the same one where he woke up on.

Eames chuckled to himself at the memory. He walked over to Arthur and coughed.

"Look, you're taking this a bit too far. I was only joking."

Arthur turned around and glared at him. "Eames, just leave me alone. Please."

"Can't do that mate, took me about half an hour to find you."

Arthur sighed.

"Ok, what's the problem?" Eames asked, tailing him.

"You are my problem," Arthur snapped. "Look, I'll admit, you're a great forger, and I accept the fact that Cobb wants to work with you, but it's the name calling…the practical jokes…you even annoy Ariadne, just to spite me! I've never done anything to deserve this from you!"

"Yes, but it was all for a laugh!" Eames cried in defence. "Look, Arthur, I'll shoot you if you ever tell anyone this, but you're my favourite person on the team."

Arthur glanced at him, eyebrow raised. "…Liar."

"No, it's true! Arthur, how long have I known you?"

"6 years."

"Exactly. I always brag on to people about how I've worked with the best Point Man in the business."

"Really?"

Eames nodded. "Of course! Look, I regard you as a brother. That sort of really annoying brother that nobody likes."

Arthur blinked. "Well…then why do you treat me like that?"

"I don't know! But it's not out of disrespect. I _really _respect you. You're close to Cobb, you're a fucking great Point Man! You even get the nice girl! So what do you care if I piss you off occasionally? For fuck's sake man, you're really cool!"

Arthur smirked. "Keep going?"

Eames let a deep breath out. "…No. I'm done. Look, Arthur, I'm not going to stop annoying you, because it's what I do. Just know that I'm just joking around." He held his hand out for Arthur. "So…are we good?"

Arthur paused for a moment before shaking Eames's hand. "Yeah…I guess we're good."

"Great," Eames smirked. He used his hand to pull him closer. "If you ever tell anyone about this, I'll drop you into Limbo."

Arthur chuckled. "Deal."


	54. Sins by the piano

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**Suggestions and ideas keep the story going, so please, recommend!**

**As soon as this story hits 300 reviews, I will make a very special chapter. So press that review button! This was an inspiration from an idea of another story.- I don't own that either.**

"I find that very hard to believe, Eames."

"I promise you, it's true."

"What are you guys talking about?" Arthur asked as he wondered over to Eames and Ariadne, who were huddled over the piano like a couple of kids.

Ariadne smiled. "Eames has this crazy idea-"

"It's not crazy. It makes perfect sense."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Ok, what's this idea?"

Eames smiled, proudly. "Each one of us is a reincarnation of one of the seven deadly sins."

Arthur blinked. "Um…ok?"

"Go on then, Eames. Tell us who we are."

Eames looked around the warehouse. "Ok, Cobb," he pointed to Cobb, who was sitting at his desk, staring off into space. "…Is wrath."

Ariadne giggled. "Fair enough. Ok, what's Yusuf?"

"Gluttony."

Arthur glared at him. "Eames, that's not nice…what am I?"

"You, lovely Arthur are 2."

"Ok, and what would they be?"

"Pride and Envy."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "How am I envious?"

Eames smirked. "You're envious of me. It's obvious."

"What's Ariadne, then?"

"Lust."

Ariadne muttered something under her breath. Sounded like "Asshole."

Arthur shot him a look. "Fine, then you must be Greed and Sloth."

"I am, and I'm perfectly fine with it."

"They should make a new deadly sin. Called Eames."

"Oh, ha ha ha, you're hilarious," Eames mumbled sarcastically.

**As you can tell, this was just a filler. Open for discussion, if you had to associate a member of the team with a sin, which one and why?**


	55. Phone Calls by the Piano

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**This idea was given to me by h20fan. Enjoy and review!**

Cobb, Arthur and Ariadne had made the responsible decision to work late.

Boring as it was, they had work to get done, and whether or not Eames and Yusuf were going to help them, they stayed behind anyway.

Arthur sighed.

_When are you going to ask the question? She's going to get bored soon._

His subconscious had been knowing the same question to him for the past month. He just hadn't found the right time or place yet. Ariadne needed something special, original. He wasn't going to do anything half-heartedly for her.

Ariadne's phone brought him out of his daydream.

Ariadne flicked it open and brought it up to her ear. "Hello?"

Arthur and Cobb watched her for a moment. She let a huge grin spread across her face. She swung her chair around to face them.

"Eames is drunk. Again," she smiled.

Arthur smirked. "Speaker," he mouthed. Ariadne pressed a button on her phone and placed it on the piano for all to hear.

"Sorry, Eames. Say that again?"

"_Oh…my…God….Ariadne! How are you, lovely? I haven't spoken to you in…1, 2, 3, 2 hours!"_

Cobb rolled his eyes.

"You're on speaker," she giggled.

There was a brief pause. _"Is Cobb there?"_

"Yes, I'm here," Cobb said.

"_Good! Listen, mate. I just met the best girl. You should meet her, she's super sexy, breasts out to here!,"_ Eames slurred.

"Wow, thanks Eames," he mumbled sarcastically.

"_Actually….oh dear….I think I want to have sex with her…"_

Arthur laughed. Eames sounded so serious.

Cobb nodded to himself. "It's alright man, you take this one."

"_Aw, thanks bu- buddy. I fucking owe you one. Is Arthur there?"_

"Yeah, I'm here."

_"Good. I want my best buddy to hear this..."_

Arthur smiled. "Ok, hear what?"

"_Look, Arthur, I think you should tell Ariadne."_

Arthur's eyes widened. Cobb snapped his head up.

"_Seriously mate, I think, I think you should tell her-"_

"OK, BYE EAMES!" Arthur yelled, snapping the phone shut.

Ariadne snatched her phone away. "Hey! Careful!"

"Come on, let's go home."

Ariadne glanced a confused look at Cobb, who breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

**Close call. Any ideas or suggestions? I've hit a dead end.**


	56. Something Lost by the piano

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**Nearly close to 300 reviews! Thanks for all the ideas! It really helps keep the story going!**

**Picture of said engagement ring can be found on my profile. Just a bit of visualisation for you.**

Eames sat, staring into space. Why was he always the one left behind?

He sighed and walked around the warehouse. What to do….what to do…

He looked at Arthur's desk and started rifling through his things.

"He is unnaturally tidy…" he mused to himself. He sat in his chair and started poking through his jacket, in hopes of finding cash or some valuables. He paused when he found the box containing his engagement ring. He took the small metallic ring out of the box and started examining it.

"…Hmm…"

He examined it from every angle, taking great care not to drop it.

"So, maybe we could design a new dreamscape…"

He froze. Arthur would kill him.

He jumped up and started panicking. He threw Arthur's jacket on the desk and placed the ring back in the box and shoved it in his trouser pocket.

Arthur walked in and gave him a suspicious look. "Eames…what are you up to?"

"Nothing!" Eames walked quickly away from his desk.

_I'll put it back later _he thought.

LINE

"Um, Arthur, can I talk to you for a moment?" Eames asked as Arthur and Ariadne were leaving, hand in hand.

Arthur turned to him. "Eames, can I go home?"

Eames looked at him. "Arthur…I _really _need to talk to you. Alone."

Arthur looked at Ariadne. "You go ahead."

Ariadne nodded and left the warehouse. Arthur came up to him and sighed. "What is it now?"

Eames looked guiltily at the floor. "Ok, when you were out later, I went through some of your things…"

"Eames!" Arthur groaned.

"…And I sort of…found the ring…"

Arthur stiffened.

"…And you came back, so I panicked and took it."

Arthur glared at him. "Eames you son-of-a-bitch, give it to me! Now!" he barked, holding his hand out.

Eames reached into his pocket and felt around for the box. He pulled it out. "Look, I'm really sorry."

Arthur stared into the box and growled. "Where…is…it?"

Eames looked in the box.

_Oh shit._

"Um….I don't know…"

Arthur pushed Eames onto the floor, throwing the box at him. "EAMES! I was going to use that to propose to Ariadne!"

"Well no offence, love, but you were taking your sweet time-"

"FIND IT!" he yelled. Eames scrambled up and started scanning the warehouse floor.

"Eames, I cannot believe you did this!" Arthur muttered. "If you've lost it, I will never forgive you."

Eames rifled through the desks. "Don't worry, it's got to be around here somewhere…"

"Oh God! What if she found it?"

Eames chuckled. "Well, your job would be done a lot quicker…"

"Shut up," Arthur snapped.

"FOUND IT!" Eames cried in immense joy. Arthur ran to him and sighed in relief. Eames crawled under the piano and blew the dirt of the ring. Arthur snatched it out of his hand and tucked it away in the box.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Eames smirked.

Arthur glared at him and stormed out of the warehouse, leaving Eames in silence.

"…Guess not."


	57. A Question by the Piano Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**300! WOOP!**

**This is a huge deal for me. Thank you to all the reviewers and readers for this story. It really would not and could not have been made possible without all your support and ideas and suggestions ect… so I thank you from the bottom of my heart. **

**Unfortunately, on a sad note, this story will have to end at some point. So if you have any ideas for the grand finale of The Piano, it will be a nice finish to this story.**

**So without further due, here is the PROPOSAL.**

* * *

Arthur pulled on Ariadne's hand. "Come on, you're being slow again."

Ariadne groaned. "Arthur, what's the hurry?"

He grinned to himself. "I guess I'm just exited."

"Arthur, we go for a walk in the park lots. I don't see what's so exiting."

Arthur smirked to himself. He felt his heart pounding like a jackhammer and his stomach was doing some weird twisty stuff.

"Right, sit down."

Ariadne complied and sat down on the nearest park bench. Arthur stood in front of her, holding onto her hand.

"Ari?"

"Yes?"

This was it. He had finally plucked up the courage and decided to do it.

He smiled at her, a genuine smile. "…You love me, right?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Right…"

"And you know I love you more than anything, right?"

"Right…"

He moved closer and bent down on the ground in front of her. "Ari, I promise I will never let anything happen to you. I will always be here for you."

"Arthur…"

He held his hand up, gently. "Let me finish. Ariadne, I love you."

He pulled out the box from his pocket, taking no notice that his hands were shaking. Ariadne stiffened.

"Will you marry me?"

He looked into her eyes and smiled. She stared back down at the ring, switching her focus from Arthur to the box.

She looked down. "…No."


	58. A Question by the Piano Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

"No."

Arthur furrowed his brow, feeling hurt. "No?"

"No, I don't want to marry you."

Arthur snapped his head up with a gasp. He looked around him and realised he was in the warehouse. He felt in his pocket and sighed in relief when he realised that the engagement ring was still in the box. He must have fallen asleep at his desk.

He looked over and saw Eames, Yusuf and Cobb, working at their respective desks, while Ariadne was hovering over the piano, looking over some sketches.

He began to think to himself. Ariadne might say no. She might say yes. But he would never find out until he tried.

He slammed his pen down on the table and jumped up from his chair. He walked over to Ariadne and grabbed her hand.

"Ariadne, do you have a moment?"

She turned to him and smiled. "Yes."

He grabbed her hand. "I'm really really sorry, but I have to do this now."

She raised her eyebrow. "…Ok.."

The rest of the team looked up and observed the scene before them. Arthur kissed her cheek very lightly and took both of her hands.

He looked at her eyes. "I've tried thinking of other ways to do this because you deserve something so much more creative and special than this. But I figured, it's about what I'm saying, not how I'm saying it." He inhaled. "I love you. More than I can describe. I'm not like this at all. I know it sounds stupid, but I'm completely different when I'm around you. In a good way. I suppose there's no better way to say this…"

He pulled the box out of his pocket and held it in his palm. "Ariadne…"

Ariadne blinked. "Arthur?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life, trying to make you happy." He slowly bent down on one knee and looked up at her. "Marry me."

She stared down at the ring. "I…" She looked back down and saw the love and desperation in his eyes. "…Yes."

Arthur smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. "Thank you."

She smiled and admired the ring. "I love you."

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, planting small kisses on her cheeks. "I love you too," he laughed. "So much."

Cobb smiled. Eames turned to Yusuf and raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Mate…are you crying?"

Yusuf shook his head and rubbed his eyes furiously "No!…Leave me alone!"


	59. Shit by the Piano

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

"Eames, shut up!"

"NO. THIS IS TOO FAR. I POINT BLANK REFUSE TO TAKE ANY PART IN THIS."

"Then shut up, damn it!"

Arthur glared at Eames who was shaking his head furiously.

Arthur pointed to the dog, which he was holding by the collar. "It's a surprise for Ariadne! She's sick today so I'm going to bring her the dog. I thought it would make a cool engagement present."

Eames sighed. "Just…take it now! I don't want that thing in here, pooping on the floor and humping my leg all day."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll see you later."

"When you come back, you can clean up it's shit by the piano!"

* * *

Arthur let himself in and heard a small cough from the bedroom.

"Ari? It's me," he called. He walked into the bedroom and saw a pale but smiling Ariadne in the bed.

"Hi. Come home early?" she asked, slightly raspy.

He nodded. "Missing you far too much to get any work done."

She smiled. "Either that or Eames was bugging you too much."

He smiled. "Hey… I've got a surprise for you…"

"I thought we agreed not to get each other engagement gifts?"

He chuckled. "Well…this could be considered for both of our benefits."

He opened the door and the golden retriever came pounding in. Ariadne gasped and sat up.

"Arthur! Is this…"

"Yep. I went the shelter and nobody had claimed her…and I figured, what the hell?" he grinned.

It jumped up on the bed and lay down on the comfy spot next to Ariadne's feet. She reached over and started petting the animal.

"Thank you! Arthur, you're amazing!"

Arthur leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I am, aren't I?" He sat on the edge of the bed. "Now we have the hard task of choosing a name."

Ariadne raised an eyebrow. "Oh…interesting."

"What about…Eames?" Arthur joked. Ariadne laughed, weakly.

"I'm not sure he'd like that. What about…June?"

Arthur made a face and shook his head. Ariadne laughed again at his expression.

Arthur suddenly sat up straight. "I know, what about….nah, it's stupid…"

"No! What is it?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. "Well…the first book I ever read the whole way through was…don't laugh."

"I won't," Ariadne promised.

"…Marley and Me."

Ariadne suppressed a snort. "…Actually, that's not that bad."

He shrugged. "A little un-original perhaps…"

"But who cares?" Ariadne smiled. "Marley it is."

Arthur smiled with her. "Lovely. Just like you."


	60. Scary Movie Night by the Piano

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**Any ideas and suggestions would be amazing! Review please!**

"AH!"

"NO! I CAN'T HANDLE IT!"

"IT'S ALMOST OVER, I PROMISE!"

"I WANT TO LEAVE! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!"

Eames rolled his eyes. "Oh for God's sake. It's only Paranormal Activity."

Ariadne curled up into Arthur's shoulder, who himself was staring at the screen wide eyes. Cobb was sitting next to them frantically rubbing his hands together, while Yusuf…well…Yusuf left a while ago and didn't come back.

Ariadne let out another scream and grabbed on tighter to Arthur's shirt. "Eames! Shut up! This could happen to any of us!"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure the hotel I'm staying at is full of paranormal scenarios." He smiled to himself. "On the other hand, your apartment could be haunted."

Arthur shot him a look. "Eames! That's not very tactful."

"Yeah well, tact will be the last thing on your mind when Ariadne's feasting on your insides, possessed by some demonic being."

Arthur blinked.

Cobb leaned forward. "Shh! It's nearly over!"

They stared at the screen, the tension growing in the room.

Ariadne winced. "Oh God! There she is!"

"Run, run!"

"She's coming to the camera!"

For a brief silence, everything seemed so peaceful…

"AHHH!"

Everybody leapt into the air (all bar Eames) and screamed at their own accordance. Cobb fumbled for the remote and switched the screen off, sighing and clutching his chest.

"Right! Who's idea was it to watch Paranormal Activity?"

"It was Yusuf." Eames narrowed his eyes. "Where is he anyway?"

"BOO!"

"SON-OF-A-"

Eames jumped into the air, Yusuf laughing behind him. Eames rubbed his face with his palm.

"God damn it, Yusuf! That wasn't funny."

Arthur smirked. "Seemed pretty funny to me."

"Me too," Ariadne grinned. "Nice one, Yusuf."

Yusuf smiled, smugly. "Anytime."


	61. Eames bumps into the Piano

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**Notice 1- I understand how hard it is trying to come up with ideas for this story, so in order to keep it creatively flexible (for all of us), all you have to do is come up with something short and sweet. Eg, a sentence you want in the** **chapter. Or a quote. Or even a word! It doesn't matter. I'm up for a challenge.**

**Notice 2- My greatest and humblest apologies to gretlcascade. I know the last chapter wasn't anything to do with the piano (thanks for pointing that out by the way, I'm sure we all needed to be alerted of the obviousness). But as you can imagine, it is very hard writing around 60 chapters of a story ALL revolving around a musical instrument. So please, let me know if you have any suggestions. Again, very sorry.**

**VOTE FOR JGL'S FIGHT SCENE FOR THE MTV MOVIE AWARDS! LET'S GET INCEPTION SOME AWARDS FANFICTION WORLD!**

**.com/ontv/movieawards/2011/best-fight/**

**If this link doesn't work, there's another on my profile. Come on guys! Vote for Inception like mad! We cannot let another Twilight take this away from us!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

"Ok, ready to go under?"

Arthur nodded. "Always."

Eames looked at him from the opposite lawn chair. "Don't need to be so intense, Arthur. It doesn't look good on you."

Arthur gave him a quick look before slipping the needle into his skin. Ariadne, Cobb and Yusuf watched as they fell under, giving each other quick smirks.

Cobb looked at Ariadne. "So…$5 that Arthur will kill Eames first?"

Yusuf looked at the timer, then back at the sleepers who were sitting up, heavy from exhaustion.

"So?" he asked. "How does it feel?"

Eames blinked. "Yusuf?"

"Yes?"

Eames reached his hands out in front of him. "Where are you?"

Cobb looked at Yusuf. "Eames, what's up with you?"

Eames shook his head and blinked again, furiously. "I…I can't see!"

Ariadne rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha. Very funny."

"No seriously!" Eames started waving his hand in front of his eyes. "It's all…black!"

Ariadne looked around. "Where's Arthur?"

A vile sound was heard from the bathroom.

"Is he puking?" Cobb asked.

Yusuf shook his head. "Oh dear…"

Arthur emerged from the bathroom looking pale. "I…I don't feel so good…"

Eames started panicking. "Yusuf! What the hell?"

"I'm not sure! I was just trying out a little something new…I guess the side effects are a little on the heavy side."

"A little?" Cobb cried. "Arthur's in there puking up a lung, and Eames is blind! Fix it! Now!"

"I'm not sure how!" Yusuf cried.

"Oh God…" Arthur disappeared into the bathroom again. Ariadne followed him.

Eames started walking around. "This is so strange, it's literally like- OW!" He felt a sharp pain in his hip as he fell against the piano. "Son of a-"

"Arthur? Are you alright?" Cobb called.

"…No…" Arthur faint voice could be heard throughout the warehouse.

"Well, the side effects may just have to wear off…" Yusuf pondered. "I'm not sure how long it would take…"

Ariadne emerged from the bathroom. "Guys, Arthur's really sick. Can you do something?"

Eames stifled another groan as he bumped into the piano again. Cobb shook his head. "We just have to wait for the side effects to wear off."

Yusuf sighed. "Sorry everyone."

Eames chuckled. "Yeah well…next time Cobb and Ariadne can go under."


	62. Teaching by the Piano

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

When Cobb walked into the warehouse that day, Arthur was more or less right by his side.

Cobb looked at him, eyebrow raised. "…Can I help you?"

Arthur leaned over and whispered in his ear. "You should have brought your video camera."

Cobb looked at him, confused and Arthur pointed behind him. Cobb leaned over and saw Eames and Ariadne sitting by the piano, obviously in deep conversation. Eames groaned and threw his hands in the air.

Cobb looked at Arthur, clearly happy that there was something to amuse them for the day. He and Arthur made their way over to the others.

Ariadne smiled. "Eames, I promise you, it's easy!"

Eames glared at her. "Yeah, well, you've been living here for most of your life, of course you would say that."

Ariadne giggled. "Try again. Repeat after me. _Pouvez-vous me diriger vers la salle de bains?"_

Eames sighed. "Um…poo vez mi diregar laa sail di brains?"

Ariadne laughed. "Oh my God…"

"I'm glad you find this so hilarious."

Cobb and Arthur walked over and joined them. Arthur grinned at Ariadne. "Any better?"

Ariadne shook her head. "It's alright, French is difficult for some people."

"Try again?" Eames asked. "Perhaps something I will need to use."

"_Vous avez l'air beau ce soir."_

"Voo avas lair bau see sloir."

Cobb chuckled. "Um, what's this about?"

Ariadne smiled. "Eames has a date with a women he met at a café. She's French and Eames wants to be able to talk to her."

"That's a first."

"Shut up, Arthur."

Ariadne looked at Eames again. _"Souhaitez-vous un peu de vin?_"

"Suuhattes vuu oon pe you di vine?"

Arthur smirked. "Not so smooth now, are you?"

Eames glared at him. "Hey, the girl will want me anyway. Regardless of what language I speak."

Ariadne blinked. "I know the perfect thing."

Arthur looked at her. "You do?"

She continued looking at Eames. "Really easy. Super romantic. All you have to say is _je veux faire le sexe._"

Eames raised an eyebrow. "Je veux faire le sexe."

Ariadne beamed. "Wonderful! You're ready!"

Eames smiled. "Wow, thanks Ariadne!" He left the others and wondered to the door. After he'd left, Arthur leaned over and smiled at Ariadne.

"You're a genius."

She grinned. "I know."

**Translations-**

_Pouvez-vous me diriger vers la salle de bains- Can you direct me to the bathroom?_

_Vous avez l'air beau ce soir.- You look lovely tonight._

_Souhaitez-vous un peu de vin?_-_Would you like some wine?_

J_e veux faire le sexe._- _I want sex._

**Couldn't resist. Sorry for any French errors, done over the internet.**


	63. Making out on the piano

**Disclaimer: I do not own inception.**

Arthur pushed Ariadne against the piano, trying to take this somewhere more interesting…

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching me some more architecture?" she asked.

"Who cares? We can go under again tomorrow. This is a dream I want to enjoy…"

Arthur grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, demanding more. Ariadne let out a small moan as his tongue started exploring every corner of her mouth. She snaked her arms around his neck. He pulled away and started kissing her neck.

"I love you," he breathing in between kisses.

Her reply came out as a gasp as he forcefully pressed their bodies closer together. He pushed his lips back up to her mouth and started trailing his hands along the hem of her shirt. She moaned as he trailed his fingers along the bare of her skin. He smirked into her neck, satisfied with her reactions.

"Oh…Eames…"

Arthur froze. After a moment he snapped his head up, his hands paused in mid motion. "…What did you say?"

He pushed himself away and stared at her intently. She stared at him, breathing heavily. "I…I…"

He grabbed her arms tightly. "What did you say?" he repeated.

"I…Eames."

He pulled away and took a few steps back, shocked. "Why did you call me Eames?"

She suddenly started crying, sobbing into her hands. Arthur stared at her, angry. "I'm so sorry, Arthur!"

"Why?" he asked again.

"You proposed…it was too soon…" she cried between sobs.

He furrowed his brow. "…Do…do you not love me?"

"…I do, it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"Eames and I…we've been…having-" she looked at him, her eyes red rimmed.

He blinked. "…No…"

"He was just so…addicting…"

Arthur growled. "I…I can't believe…wake me up. Wake me up!"

* * *

Arthur sat up and ripped the needle out of his wrist. It stung, but it was a walk in the park compared to the heartbreak he was feeling.

"I can't believe this-" he turned next to him and froze.

Eames was sitting on the lawn chair next to him, arms folded and a huge grin on his face. Arthur was speechless.

"…I…I…I" he repeated, trying to ignore the bile rising in his throat.

Eames smirked. "Well, I never knew you were so feisty."

"…Oh…"

"Particularly with the hands. So forward…"

"…My…"

"And the kissing, oh my, that was unexpected."

"GOD!"

Arthur lunged out of his chair and onto Eames, toppling them both onto the floor. Ariadne's head snapped up from her desk.

"Oh my God, Arthur!" she cried, jumping out of her seat.

"EAMES, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Arthur snarled, kneeling on Eames's chest.

Eames simply laughed. "That was _without _a doubt, the _best _thing I have ever done. The look on your face!"

Arthur growled again and slammed Eames's head onto the floor. Ariadne pulled on his shoulders.

"Arthur! Stop!"

He kept his eyes on Eames. "YOU FORGED ARIADNE! NOT ONLY DID WE MAKE OUT, BUT YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE HAVING SEX WITH HER?"

Ariadne froze. "Wait…what?"

"That's right! We were _this_ close to having sex, when I'm told that you and him are having an affair!"

Ariadne glared at Eames. "Why would you do that?"

Eames shrugged. "I was bored."

Ariadne released Arthur's shoulders. "…Kill him."


	64. Paper Planes by the piano Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

Arthur groaned and rubbed the back of his head. He kept his eyes focused on the light brown wood of his desk. He knew that if he looked at Eames then he would explode.

Eames chuckled to himself and started making another paper airplane. His feet were rested on the ruined material of the piano stool as he casually picked up another piece of paper. Days like these were the best. As a forger, work wasn't really necessary. He normally left that up to the Point Man or Architect.

When he had perfected his airplane, he took out his pen and scribbled a small note on the wing.

_Working hard or hardly working?_

He raised his arm and sent it flying across the warehouse, hitting the back of Arthur's head perfectly. The Point Man stiffened before shaking his head and returning to his work. Eames picked up another piece of paper and started working on a new plane. When finished, he started drawing little windows on the side. He turned it over and wrote one the side again.

_Saito Airlines (REMEMBER- he bought the airline. It seemed easier.)_

He smiled at his handy work and sent the plane over again, this time, hitting Arthur's shoulder. Arthur groaned and reached over for a piece of paper. Eames grinned in amusement as Arthur started making a small (rather crap) paper airplane. Arthur grabbed his pen angrily and wrote on the back. He threw it into the air. Eames skilfully caught it with one hand and read.

_Not funny. Don't you have something less annoying to do? Like sleeping with someone…_

Eames made another plane and scribbled on the back.

_I can't. There's nobody left. I asked Ariadne, but she seems to be awfully attached to you. Any clue why?_

After Arthur caught and read the note, he perfected another plane of his own and sent it back to Eames.

_Yes. We're engaged._

Eames quickly scribbled on another plane.

_Oh right. So, when are you planning on asking me to be your best man?_

Eames watched as Arthur received the paper plane. He swear he actually saw him laugh. He received some more airmail.

_Never. I already asked Cobb._

Eames furrowed his brow and stared at the note for a moment. Arthur watched his reaction. Eames crumpled up the plane in his hand and threw it on the floor. Arthur blinked. Eames quickly made another and sent it over to Arthur's desk. Arthur looked down and read the note.

_Screw you. Oh wait, Ariadne's already done that._

"Eames, I-"

Arthur looked up and saw that Eames's spot was empty. He looked around to notice that the warehouse was empty. He looked at the note again. Eames wasn't really upset. He was just joking. Wasn't he?

He looked at the trails of paper airplanes across the floor and sighed. He knew the solution to the problem. He just didn't want to do it.


	65. Paper Planes by the piano Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

Eames scuffed the sidewalk with his shoe.

Maybe he had overreacted a little, but none the less, Arthur didn't need to be so blunt about it. Of course he wanted to be his best man. Not only had he known Arthur just as long as Cobb had, but he and Ariadne were classified as two of his closest friends.

Obviously he was going to pick Cobb. He followed him around like a puppy, kissing his ass all the time. He was godfather to Cobb's children, and he had known Mal. As silly as it seemed, sometimes Eames really did feel like a third wheel.

"_Arthur, let's go."_

_Eames jumped up from his seat enthusiastically. They had been stuck in the warehouse for days, simply chasing the time before there was anything to do. Finally he was going to see some action. _

_Cobb gave him a look. "Eames…we only need two people…"_

_Eames's face sunk. "Well…can't Arthur stay here?"_

_Arthur rolled his eyes. "No. I'm the Point Man. I have to go with Cobb."_

"_Well then, I'll go with Arthur. Some quality time-"_

_Cobb shook his head. "Eames, really. You don't have to come. Why don't you stay here and guard the warehouse?"_

_Eames paused. "…Fine." He sunk back in his chair again, watching them as Cobb and Arthur left the warehouse._

_Forger seemed like a loose description. 'Man who watches the warehouse all the time' would be more accurate._

Eames felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He sighed and flicked it open.

**- Eames.**

**Cobb wants you at the warehouse. Now.**

**-Yusuf**

He groaned to himself as he stuffed the phone back in his pocket. He turned on his heels and began walking back to the warehouse.

Arthur sat in his chair, tapping his foot insanely. He stared at the ground and waited for Eames to come in.

When the door opened, he quickly stood up. As soon as Eames entered he threw his arm forward, sending a paper plane into Eames's face. Eames jumped and growled.

"OW! What the hell?"

Arthur looked at him, seriously. "Read it."

Eames blinked then started unfolding the paper. He read the small writing.

_You'd better be the greatest Best Man ever. I'm gonna need one._

Eames looked up and smiled at Arthur.

"Thank you."

Arthur shrugged. "Well…I guess I owe it to you."

"Still. This means a lot."

They shared a smirk before returning to their desks. Small moments like that between the two were rare.


	66. Cards by the Piano

Disclaimer: I do not own Inception.

Quick note- I am planning to add 2-3 more chapters of this story before rounding it off. After that I will start on a new series that will give me a wider range of variety. So it will be a series of one-shots about the team. No piano, but it should still be pretty good.

"Hit me."

Cobb placed another card onto the piano. Eames looked at it hopefully, then groaned at the result. Cobb smirked and picked up the cards.

"Again?" he offered. Eames gave him a quick look of annoyance.

"…Fine."

Cobb smiled and shuffled the cards in his hands. He gave a quick look to Eames. Eames eyed the playing cards in his hand, looking at it as if he could magically come up with the right numbers. He was good with gambling, but he didn't like this game. The results were _too _unstable. _Too_ unpredictable. Luck wasn't really on his side at the moment.

"Hit me," he commanded. Cobb slammed down the first card.

"Hit me."

Another card.

"Hit me."

Cobb raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" he asked teasingly. Eames didn't look up.

"Just show the damn card."

Cobb smiled and placed the card down, following another groan by Eames.

"I might want you to hit me for real in a minute," he moaned into his hands. Cobb chuckled. If he was to be brutally honest, he didn't particularly want to give Eames his money anyway. Eames snatched the card out of his hands and looked at him.

"Your turn," he demanded. Cobb tapped the table. Eames placed a card down.

"So…"

"So…" Eames copied. "…What are you going to do after Arthur is gone?"

Cobb tapped the table again, whilst looking at him in a confused manner. "What do you mean?"

Eames shrugged. "Well…after this job, Arthur and Ariadne are going to get married. He's going to want a family…a life. You can't possibly expect him to be your Point Man forever."

Cobb paused. "I hadn't thought of it like that."

Eames stared at him for a moment. "…Sorry, but you might as well face the facts. Soon he's not going to be Arthur the Point Man, he's going to be….just Arthur."

"He'll never be _just _Arthur," Cobb pointed out. "And he'll still be my best friend."

"Sure…but he won't be just yours anymore," Eames replied matter-of-factly. "He'll be Ariadne's. At some point he'll belong to a bunch of little Arthur's as well."

Cobb fell silent for a moment. Eames raised an eyebrow. "Want a hit?"

Cobb shook his head. "Nah, I'm done."

As he stood up and left, Eames couldn't help feel some smug satisfaction from cracking through the tough extractor's exterior.


	67. Reassurance by the Piano

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inception.**

**Sorry for the late update! Review please!**

Cobb tapped his fingers on the piano's dusty surface.

Eames had slightly annoyed him the previous day. He hadn't really thought about loosing Arthur. He hadn't really thought about loosing Ariadne either. Sooner or later Eames and Yusuf would follow and he would be alone. Admittedly, he didn't particularly wanted to go back to Extraction after he completed Inception, but he didn't want to give it up either.

The only problem was that he didn't want to work with any other team. It was hard finding people were the trust was mutual. He sighed at how selfish he was sounded. He knew he couldn't expect everyone to hang around him forever. The least he could do was talk to Arthur.

He turned when he heard the door to the warehouse open. Arthur walked in and dusted the dirt off his jacket. He looked up and smiled warmly at Cobb.

"Hi," he greeted.

Cobb smiled back. "Hi. Can I talk to you for a second?"

Arthur nodded and made his way to Cobb, who was leaning lazily over the piano. He hovered next to him for a moment.

"What's up?"

Cobb paused for a second, processing his thoughts. "Nothing, I just wanted to…you know, talk."

Arthur quirked an eyebrow before leaning casually forward on his folded arms. Cobb also noted how much Arthur had become much more relaxed recently.

"So, Arthur…" he pondered. "I was wondering…there may be a few more jobs after this, you up for it?"

Arthur nodded. "Of course. Why are you asking?"

"No reason. Just wanted to know if you were going to stick around."

Arthur furrowed his brow. He knew when something was up with Cobb. "Cobb, is there something you want to tell me?"

Cobb sighed. "Yesterday, Eames and I were hanging out and he kept on talking about…you."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Of course. What did he say?"

Cobb shuffled his feet. "He said that after you and Ariadne got married that you wouldn't want to do Extraction anymore."

"Why would I not do it anymore?" Arthur asked.

Cobb shrugged. "Because you and Ariadne will want your own life. You'll want kids and eventually, some sort of normality will sink in."

Arthur snorted, causing Cobb to look at him, curiously. "Cobb, first of all, don't listen to what Eames says. The guy doesn't know red from blue. Secondly, there's no way in hell that I'm going to give this up. Not anytime soon, anyway."

"Yeah, you say that."

"Did you and Mal give up dreaming after you got married?"

Cobb shook his head. "No."

"Right. Did you stop after you had James?"

"No."

"Or Phillipa?"

"No."

Arthur chuckled. "Then you know first hand that giving up this just because of marriage is not an option. Don't worry about me going anywhere. I've been your Point Man for a while now, don't you think I would have left sooner if I didn't like you?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Then don't worry about it. I promise you, nothing will change," Arthur smiled.

Cobb sighed in relief. "Saying it aloud does sound kind of stupid." He turned to Arthur. "Thanks."

"No problem. Anyway, I should go and test the PASIV."

Arthur turned and walked away from Cobb, who was feeling decidedly better. He realised that he really had nothing to worry about. Maybe he wouldn't listen to Eames for a while.


	68. Selling the Piano Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inception.**

**Sorry for the late update! Review please!**

**This chapter will be part 1 of the ending. Admittedly, I have skipped quite a lot of the time period, but I think this story has had it's time. Hope you enjoy!**

Arthur tapped on the piano surface. He wasn't a nervous guy, but this was insane. The wedding was a few days from now, and he couldn't have been happier.

He felt a heavy hand on his back. "Alright there?"

He rolled his eyes at Eames's voice. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Eames smirked. "Listen, I know you'll probably deny it, but allow me to give you some wedding night advice-"

"No thanks," Arthur snapped.

Eames shrugged. "Fine, your loss."

Cobb walked up behind them and smiled. "Well, here you are." He held out two brown envelopes to them, proudly.

"What are these?" Arthur asked, taking one of the envelopes.

Cobb gave the other one to Eames. "Your payments. The job's done, guys."

"Oh yeah…" Eames dazed.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments. Cobb coughed.

"So…there are a few things we need to discuss," he explained. "Where we're going to go, contact details…"

"It always goes by too quickly," Arthur sighed. "Now we have to wait for 4 months before we can see each other again."

Eames shoved the envelope into his pocket, satisfied. "Yeah, well. I'm going to go and spend my money wisely."

Arthur looked around him. "I presume we leave the warehouse?"

Cobb nodded. "Yep. I'll call you in a few months and give you any jobs we've been offered."

"What are we going to do with this?" Eames asked, patting the piano with his hand.

Cobb stared at it for a moment. "Um…I hadn't thought about it. Sell it probably."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

Cobb blinked. "Sure. I mean, I'm not going to keep it."

Eames patted him on the back. "Well, good luck with that. Keep in touch boys." He turned his back and started walking out. Arthur looked at him.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Ariadne?" he called.

Eames turned around and smirked. "Don't worry, I know how to keep in contact with a woman." He winked at Arthur's glare.

Arthur turned to Cobb. "I'll talk to you soon. Good luck, Cobb."

Cobb nodded. "You too."

Arthur snuck him a quick smile, then left him alone in the empty warehouse.

Cobb scuffed the floor with his shoe. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	69. Selling the Piano Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inception.**

"Ok so, I'll give you $200."

Cobb stared at the piano. It didn't feel…right.

"Sir?"

He looked up at the salesman, who was staring at the instrument.

Cobb nodded his head. "Sure, that's a fair deal."

The salesman nodded. "Great." He handed him a check. "Thanks Sir. Have a great day."

Cobb nodded half-heartedly. "…Thanks. You too."

He walked out of the store and started walking down the cold street. Somehow, he felt strange now the job was finished. He would go home, and be a father for 4 months. He loved his children and had no problem with that. He just missed his friends. Even Eames.

* * *

Arthur tucked a strand of hair behind Ariadne's ear.

"I'll be back as quick as I can.," he promised. "I have to go back to Paris for tomorrow."

She groaned. "Why?"

"I forgot something. Must have left it at the warehouse."

She grasped his hand. "Arthur. We're getting married in a few weeks. Please don't go now."

"You're so impatient," he smiled. "Just wait."

"I've waited a god damn year for you, Arthur."

"I know."

She sighed. "…Fine. Just…be back quickly."

"I swear. I'll be back by tomorrow evening." He leaned forward and pressed a light kiss against her lips. "I love you."

"Yeah yeah, get out of here."

* * *

Eames pressed the end call button on his phone and smiled to himself. The bank had just confirmed his check, and he was richer than he was 3 months ago. This was a the best part of the job.

Sure, he was going to miss the others. Ariadne mostly. And Cobb. And Yusuf. Even Arthur. The more he thought about it, the more he realised that he wouldn't have anyone else to piss off for a while. He quickly pulled out his phone again and pressed in a quick message.

_To: Stick in the mud_

_Arthur, guess who?_

_So anyway, I was thinking, before the wedding, can I sneak in a quick snog?_

He waited for a few moments before he heard his phone beep.

_To: Asshole._

_No. You may not sneak in a "quick snog" with my fiancée._

He typed in a quick response.

_To: The man with no imagination._

_I wasn't talking about Ariadne ;)_

He got up and started walking, waiting a few moments before flicking his phone open.

_To: Douche._

_Whatever. Listen, I'm in Paris, I need your help with something. Meet me by the warehouse in…half an hour?_

Eames quirked an eyebrow. Just when he thought things wouldn't get interesting…

**Looks like there may be one or two more chapters! My friend read this and off-handedly said "You should do a sequel…but with a drum set."**


	70. The Piano

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inception.**

"Well, well, well. Abandoned your lover eh?"

"Shut up."

Eames shrugged. "Well Darling, I am curious as to why you ditched your girlfriend to come and visit me."

Arthur folded his arms across his chest. "First of all, I did not ditch Ariadne. Secondly, we have something to do."

Eames raised an eyebrow. "That something being?"

"Cobb was obviously upset when we finished the job."

Eames furrowed his brow. "The bloke seemed fine!"

Arthur shook his head. "Trust me, I've known him for too long."

"Ok…" Eames pondered. "What do you suppose we do?"

"Well, he's obviously missing the team."

Eames smirked. "Can't understand why."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

Eames smiled. "Well, we've got an annoyingly smart chemist, a wonderfully annoying Brit, a horny Point Man and a hormonal Architect."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Wow, way to be nice, Eames."

"I can't help it, it's what I do."

"Anyway," Arthur snapped, trying to get back on point. "I think we should do something to help Cobb out. I mean, he's the reason we're both in this business."

Eames nodded. "Fair point. Ok, so what did you have in mind?"

* * *

Ariadne twirled her ring around her finger. She found herself smiling. Truthfully, she didn't really care that Arthur had gone to Paris. She didn't mind waiting for him. She would wait for years on end if it meant that she got him in the end. She'd wanted him from day one. His smirk, his smile, his eyes, his wonderful suits, he perfectly organised ways, all his perfects and imperfections. She wanted them, and she wanted to be a part of them.

Her hand fell to her stomach as she smiled. "Daddy will be home soon."

* * *

**1 Day Later**

Cobb sighed as he walked into the house. He hung up his jacket and waited. Waited for that noise that he loved so much.

"Daddy!"

He turned around and smiled at the young blonde boy. He bend down and picket him up, swinging him under his arm.

"Hi James," he beamed.

The little boy smiled and hugged his father's neck. "Did you get me anything?"

Cobb chuckled at his bluntness and placed him back down. "Sure did." He grabbed a paper bag from behind him and handed it to James. "Here. Go and find your sister."

The little boy disappeared into the next room, just as Miles walked in. He smiled at Cobb.

"Back so soon?"

Cobb shrugged. "We finished the job early."

The older man smiled. "Well, good job. I heard about Arthur and Ariadne." He walked into the kitchen, Cobb in tail. "It's wonderful, truly wonderful."

Cobb nodded. "Yeah, I'm happy for them."

Miles turned to him. "Well, the children have been little angels. Most of the time."

Cobb smiled. "Thanks, Miles."

"Anytime." Miles grabbed his jacket off the counter and paused. "Although, I do hope I get some time off before the next job."

"Don't worry Miles, I'm not planning on working for a while."

Miles nodded. "Good. Anyway, must be off. Traffic's a nightmare." He smiled again. "Have a nice evening."

Cobb followed him to the door. Before he left, Miles turned to him quickly and smirked. "By the way, there's a gift for you in the living room."

Cobb waited until he heard the car leaving, before quickly making his way to the living room. Like anyone else, hearing the words 'gift for you' made him exited. When he opened the door, he froze and blinked a few times.

Then he smiled.

Because there, perfectly placed in the middle of his living room, was an old, slightly dusty, but simply beautiful piano.

Cobb knew it was the right piano, because it was the same piano that he brought and that Yusuf played. It was the same one that Eames broke (multiple times) and the same one that Arthur got kissed by. It was the someone that Cobb had puked in and that Arthur had drunkenly fallen asleep on, the same one that Ariadne was fixed on and the same one where two people spoke French by. It was the same one where secrets were made by and where his children played. There were fights, kisses and amends all taken place by this piano. It was the same one where Yusuf spilled the chemicals and the same one where special promises were made by. They found kittens in this piano, and Cobb found people in very compromising positions on the piano. It was the same piano where Eames found out something that he shouldn't of, and it was the same piano where friendships were re-formed. Babies, fake proposals, real proposals, birthdays, video games, movie references and songs about the alphabet were sung by the piano. Dogs, games, drunk girlfriends, ex-girlfriends, truths and phone calls were also by this particular piano. It was the same piano where the man talked, played cards and threw paper planes.

Cobb smiled because he knew, above all that, it was _their _piano.

* * *

**I think that was the end. I'm pretty happy with where I left it. I don't know why I made Ariadne pregnant, it was just something that kind of flowed into a nice ending.**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, ideas, beta reading, anything that contributed to this story. It was by FAR my longest story ever, and probably one of my favourites to write. Thank you so much for sticking with it and reading it and I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have!**

**Also, I'm currently in the process of writing another series of one-shots based around Arthur and his kids. It could be a continuation from this if you want, it would make sense if you wanted it to, so please give it a go if you liked this story! (The story is called 'These Little Adventures')**

**Thanks again!**

**-MM12**


End file.
